Dead Or Alive One-Shot Suggestions
by FightingGameFandom
Summary: Just write in the reviews suggestions for one-shots, and I'll try my hardest. idk why alpha 152 is there i couldn't just put 'dead or alive characters' Suggestions are closed for the time being, sorry ,but stay tuned for some coming up.
1. Chapter 1

Just what the title and description says. In the reviews, write a suggestion for a one-shot and I'll give it a try! ^_^ It can be as vague or as detailed as you'd like, and I'll try my best!


	2. Something came up

Okay, so something came up. I'm going on holiday and will have to postpone the one-shots for a week or two. My Marie x Honoka one-shot, however, is almost finished and I will start the Bayman x Helena one when I come back, as well.

Another suggestion was Mila x male reader, which is something I'll enjoy writing, too ^_^

(Unpopular opinion: I don't mind if a one-shot is an extremely vague suggestion because then I can use my imagination for the scenario :3)


	3. Marie x Honoka suggested by DSX62415

_This was a One-Shot Suggestion by DSX62415! He requested a fanfiction to do with Marie and Honoka, but didn't suggest anything too specific. So, I've created this funny one-shot where Marie end up getting Honoka as her volleyball partner in DOAX4(which is my imaginary DOAX headcanon with the whole cast, kinda like the August dlc?). Warning: Tons of fourth-wall breaking, and some shojo-ai (didn't plan on it, but Marie x Honoka is one of my DOA OTPs so there'll be some romance moments)._

It was the first day of Marie's second big vacation to Zack Island, and she was the (presumably) first one out on the beach whilst everyone else was still unpacking. For some people, it was their third, their fourth, or even just their first! Marie did want to get to the bottom of why Zack had invited everyone, including guys, but first she had to find a volleyball partner, as she was competitive when it came to volleyball. Hm, how about Helena, wherever she was. A couple of fighters, both recognizable and non-recognizable walked out the large hotel on the island where all the fighters were staying. One of them was indeed Lady Helena. She was wearing the most adorable black two-piece she had ever seen. It was very frilly, too, it didn't seem like something that would suit Helena, but it did.

"Lady Helena!" Marie jumped up and down on the spot, "may I ask you something?"

"Um, sure!" Helena replied, "what is it?"

"Can you be my partner for volleyball?" Marie put on her "cute" face, usually it worked.

"Sorry, no, I already have a partner," Helena said, "but if you want to talk, or even play some games, that would be fun! Aren't you excited to be here again?"

"Yeah, I guess," Marie shrugged, "I'm glad _everyone_ is here though!" Marie couldn't help her grin.

"You mean the males in particular?" Helena laughed, "I'm going to go play some volleyball with Zack and see who we're up against."

"Oh, okay," Marie smiled, her smile fading away as Lady Helena walked off. _Why, Zack? Why would you steal her from me,_ she thought? _Eh, I'll find someone else, maybe someone strong, so how about I go to the massive rocks where everyone used to climb all the time?_

…

Marie had arrived. Only Honoka was at the rock. This girl slightly annoyed Marie, and made her a little jealous from time-to-time for… obvious reasons, but she was an okay training partner at times.

"Marie!" Honoka was smiling, she was wearing a yellow flowery bikini, and her skull hair accessory was absent, "I was looking for someone to climb with me! I did it so much last holiday! Do you want to climb with me?"

"Oh, not many people were out yet because of how early it is, but"-

"Excellent!" Honoka started to stretch, "do your stretches first, and we'll climb up to the top together!"

"Uh, okay, hey, wait, Honoka!" Marie started to climb, as Honoka had already gave herself a head start.

…

 _Around five to ten minutes later…_

"God, I should've ate something before doing this," Marie murmured to herself as she reached the top, "Honoka, where are you?"

"I'm…I'm really puffed out!"

Marie looked down, Honoka _was_ almost at the top, but Honoka herself didn't seem to believe it.

"Marie, I'm gonna die! It's just been so long since I've done this, and"-

"You can do it Honoka, just mash triangle a ton of times!"

" _What_?"

"I mean- never mind, you're almost at the top now, take my hand!"

Honoka gulped, and reached for Marie's hand. Marie was smaller than her, and possibly weaker, so would she be able to lift her up? She closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

Marie was trying as hard as she could, it would've been so much easier if someone else was at the top with her.

"God damn it, Honoka! Use your strength too, moron! Don't you have powers, however those work?" Marie Rose heard footsteps and saw two pairs of hands grab for Honoka's. The two pair of hands helped a lot as Honoka was finally able to reach the top.

Marie reluctantly hugged into Honoka as she reached the top. She was breathing heavily. The poor girl obviously had a big fright.

"I'm glad you're alright, Honoka," Marie was

"Marie, I'm sorry, I"-

"It's not your fault," a male voice said. Marie turned around to see the two helping her were a muscular guy in his mid-twenties covered in tattoos and wearing a red speedo, and a tall, blonde woman in her late-twenties wearing extremely dark red lipstick and a black string-bikini. Both were extremely good-looking to Marie, and it made her jealous, "I'm going to complain to Zack about that, how the hell is there no climbing equipment here? Name's Rig."

"I'm Marie," Marie still held onto Honoka, "thank you so much…for helping her up and going to go complain to Zack for us."

"Is the girl here even a fighter?" the blonde woman leaned down to Honoka and Marie, not giving much breathing space, "the fact she struggled so much just climbing this? I don't believe she's in any of the tournaments…"

"I-I…I…n-no…" Honoka stammered and squeezed Marie tighter.

"Well, I know why Zack would've invite her twice in a row…" she giggled, staring at Honoka, "even if she isn't a fighter"-

"Rachel, c'mon, that's not very appropriate," Rig said, "you two need to stay at the top here, and we'll go down and complain to Zack. Surely someone on this island will have climbing equipment."

"How about that big, cute Italian guy?" Rachel said, as they walked away and started to climb down, "we could look through his bag."

"Seems like a plan," he said, "let's give the girls some privacy, too."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Marie stood up and yelled at them.

"M-Marie…don't…" Honoka gulped, "don't get mad…please, sit with me."

…

What a great start to Marie's holiday, eh? Stuck on top of a huge rock that could not be safely climbed down…well, she could climb down herself, but she couldn't leave the panicky Honoka on her own. She needed company, right?

"A-are you okay, Honoka?" Marie asked, "I know you're not the fittest, but I'd assume with your power…"

"Yeah, I never watched any videos of people climbing down stuff without any safety equipment…" Honoka said, "and on the island, there were at least some climbing equipment at the top here. Why would Zack remove them? Somebody clearly stole them… or maybe, Zack forgot…or…"

"Don't overthink it," Marie whispered, sat next to Honoka and huddled close to her, "the view here in the morning is…wonderful, don't you think?"

"Y-y-yeah…" Honoka was a stumbling mess, but why?

"Are you okay?" Marie asked, "what's up with you? You can tell me, you know…"

"I can't say it," Honoka murmured, "I can't…"

"Fair enough," Marie rolled her eyes, "I'd be grateful if you _could_ tell me, though…" Marie gave a small grin to Honoka.

"W-what?" Honoka got up, "I-I-I…"

"Look, let's make things less awkward," Marie sighed, "once we get down from here, we'll become Zack Island's best volleyball players..." Marie also got up, "I could climb down if I wanted, but I'm staying with you because I know you're panicking and I wouldn't like to leave you alone like that..."

"Marie…" Honoka hugged into Marie awkwardly at chest-height, "I'm not…suffocating you, am I?"

"Iwm nhot too bohverd"- Marie said, trying to breathe.

…

Zack arrived at the top of the rock cliff with some climbing equipment.

"I'm…not interrupting anything, ladies?" Zack asked, smiling, but slightly reddened.

"Zack!" Marie was able to move away from Honoka, "I swear I was going to suffocate in-between those! Not that I was bothered that much…"

Zack laughed slightly, "Well…don't die, alright, I could get sued. You okay, Honoka?"

"Yeah," Honoka said, "thank you, Zack. I kinda got…dramatic, there."

"It's alright," Zack said, "I forgot to put the climbing stuff here. I feel really bad"-

"Don't," Honoka smiled, "everyone makes mistakes. Marie! Thanks for staying with me."

…

Honoka and Marie finally got down from the large rock.

"I'm starving, how about we get breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll pay for it with my Zack dollars, since I caused so much trouble…"

"Don't be silly," Marie grabbed Honoka's hand, "you caused no such trouble…the opposite, really…"

"R-really?" Honoka's face turned tomato red as the two ran to the hotel lobby.

…

They entered the hotel lobby. It was wonderful. You could smell the cafeteria food from here, and it smelled delicious. There was a bunch of comfortable sofas, a coffee machine on a cute little table, the décor was awful fancy, and the sofas were super comfy. The walls were a strange, gold colour, but that was basically the only negative thing about this lobby.

"Just get me anything," Honoka said, sitting on a sofa, sinking into it as if it was a bean bag.

"You stay here, Honoka," Marie said, "I'll get us both breakfast."

"W-wait!" Honoka stood up, "the best I can do is at least pay for my breakfast"- Marie had already walked off to the cafeteria.

Honoka waited, looking around to see who else was in the lobby. She saw an old guy- Gen Fu, as she recognized from the tournaments, wearing a wetsuit. Poor old guy, he shouldn't be so self-conscious about his body because of his age. She also saw the new Spanish girl called Mila, wearing a sleeveless hooded top and a string bikini bottom, as a tomboyish girl, Mila really suited that. The third person talking with them was an unfamiliar Asian woman with beautiful purple eyes, long black hair, and an amazing figure- oh no…

The three had saw Honoka staring, Honoka had quickly turned away but she heard footsteps walking towards her.

"Oh, hello…" the lady stroked Honoka's head, "what a cute one you are…"

"God damn it Nyotengu, leave her alone," Mila raised her voice slightly.

"H-hello…Nyotengu…" Honoka crossed her arms, "you're new, too? I think I saw you on the island last time, but…"

Marie walked into the lobby with two cheeseburgers.

"BIRD LADY," Marie shouted, pointing at the two, "what are you doing with _my_ Honoka?"

" _Your_ Honoka, eh?" Nyotengu grinned, "are you…volleyball partners?"

"Yes, indeed," Marie handed Honoka the cheeseburger, "isn't it obvious?"

"…I guess," Nyotengu said, "anyways, Mila and I are partners"-

"What?" Mila asked, "since when the hell were we volleyball partners?"

"Shut up, Mila! And we will crush you two in volleyball, you have no muscle, Marie, and the only places where Honoka has muscle are her"-

"No," Gen Fu said, walking out to the cafeteria, "just no. I am out. I'm too old for these anime clichés."

A few awkward, silent minutes pass…

…

"Damn," Marie said, "so, uh…volleyball match at lunch?"

"Y-yeah, sure…" Nyotengu said, "lunch time…okay, this is awkward, see ya."

Everyone parted separate ways. Marie wanted to go back to that lovely apartment room, she didn't give herself a chance to try the bed, but oh boy, did it look comfy or what?

…

Marie had gotten back to her room after the intense morning. She lay down on the extremely comfy bed. The light covers, the cloud-like mattress, the fluffy pillow… she heard a knock on her door that immediately disrupted her from the comfort.

"M-Marie, uh, well… I…can I come in?"

"Sure," Marie sat up. Honoka slowly opened the door, "what is it?"

"I wanted to give you something!" Honoka cried and threw something onto Marie's bed, rushing out the room.

"H-hey, close the door!" Marie shouted, she got up and ran out, holding the present in her hand, "Honoka!"

She ran through the corridors of the apartment doors, "Honoka, hey, wait up! What button do I press to open the present?!"

"Press X!" someone shouted from their apartment, "and shut up, Swedish Chef, I'm trying to sleep!"

"It's the afternoon, lazy moron!" Marie shouted back, running to the lobby.

…

Marie Rose was back in the lobby, she saw Honoka and a familiar guy speaking on one of the sofas, playing a video game on the lobby's TV. It was the really cool and overpowered Italian guy, Leon! She didn't know much about him, but he was friends with this weird Russian guy that sometimes hung around Lady Helena Douglas on the Freedom Survivor.

"And that's how the climbing equipment disappeared, so I am really sorry about it," he was saying to her, he looked next to the sofa to notice Marie, "is she your volleyball partner?"

"Y-yeah," Honoka said, "what do I say?"

"How am I supposed to know how to word it? Lauren was the one that asked _me_."

"V-very subtle, Leon!" Honoka's eyes kept constantly blinking, her breaths were short.

"Honoka," Marie walked up to her, "thank you so much for the gift!" She was clutching the gift. A small, square box of chocolate with a label on the edge. The label said…she couldn't read the label, "uh…what does the label say? Looks like it says, 'I love you.'"

"No, no, no!" Honoka stood up from the sofa, "it just says 'I like you'. My handwriting is just bad…sorry!" Awkward silence…Honoka felt like she was going to drop on the floor in embarrassment at any minute.

"Honokaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Marie jumped onto the sofa, hugging into Honoka, "thank you so much!"

Leon flinched at Marie jumping onto the sofa so unexpectedly like that. "I'll just…go now…have fun?"

"Yeah!" Marie and Honoka were taking up the entire sofa, now, "I'll get Honoka to calm a little, and then we'll go play volleyball with Nyotengu and Mila. Am I right, Honoka?" Honoka didn't even reply, she just sat there, not knowing what to do, "that's my Honoka!"

Leon walked away, like, really fast. He had enough of this cutesy-huggy nonsense already. God save Leon 2017 please. Leon must escape from the anime trope madness.

…

After cuddling on the lobby sofa and taking a small nap, Marie Rose and Honoka finally headed outside. It was incredibly sunny, but not too hot. There was a nice, cool breeze that was perfect for some volleyball. They both went up to the volleyball net, where Mila and Nyotengu were already standing.

"Aha, girls!" Nyotengu did her signature ojou-sama laugh, "you finally arrived, you weaklings!"

"You know, if you're just going to be this rude, we'll just leave," Marie glared, "this is just a friendly match"-

"Hah, okay then, casuals, Mila and I will destroy you two at volleyball!"

"Nyotengu, let's just get on with this," Mila sighed, "you're only being over-competitive because the girls are smaller. It shouldn't matter. Now, let's have a fun and friendly volleyball match."

…

Nyotengu and Mila won 7-6. It was an exhausting challenge, yet Nyotengu would not admit it.

"Hah! See! We're stronger!" Nyotengu grinned, "better luck next time, ladies!"

"Nyotengu, I'm sick of your saltiness," Mila snapped, "just"-

"Meh, we all did well," Marie smiled at Mila, "bird lady's just in a really competitive mood, how about you play against Bayman and Kokoro- WAIT WHAT?! THEY BETTER NOT BE VOLLEYBALL PARTNERS! NOTP! IT'S A NOTP!" Marie was about to run up to the two, who were watching at the sides.

"Marie, just leave them," Honoka managed to lift Marie, "let's go back to your apartment and rest a little. That was a tough match, and you're obviously cranky and tired…"

" _Honoka_ ," Marie whined, "you're carrying me like a child!"

"Cranky when tired, just like a child," Nyotengu laughed, Mila trying to hold in her anger.

"Don't listen to her," Honoka pecked Marie's forehead and blushed ever-so-slightly, walking away from Nyotengu and Mila with a tired Marie in her arms, trying not to care about what they were thinking, "we can share our chocolates and watch some stuff on the TV, and..." Honoka sighed.

"Honoka, I never replied to your gift, but… I like you too," Marie yawned and fell back asleep.

"I'm glad, Marie-san," Honoka kept smiling as she walked back to the big, fancy building on Zack Island.

 _So, yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this! ^_^ be honest in the reviews and next up is my Bayman x Helena fanfiction requested by LittleMissyGalPal, which will be in the same timeline as this one, if that's alright. It may take a little while, because, again, I will be busy soon._

 _Line of Suggestions that are listed, in order of release:_

 _Bayman x Helena suggested by LittleMissyGalPal  
A Mila x reader suggested by JohnnyTheEpic  
Ryu and Hayate running into with Lisa and Tina after meeting them previously in their teens by LightJakRises  
Ryu enlisting Jann Lee to fight a fiend and they become friends by LightJakRises  
Rachel and Christie's friendship by LightJakRises  
_


	4. JUST SOME THINGS TO NOTE

OH HELLO THERE

Please be patient, my Mila x Reader will come out soon, but I am quite busy with a couple other things related to a separate story I'm getting published, and also studying atm. I'm glad you guys enjoyed my one-shots.  
Honest opinion I am well disappointed at my Baylena one. It had some good moments but Bayman acted more like Zack or Eliot at times (oh Jesus Christ on a pogo stick) and I was like 'oh wait what am I doing' AND IN ALL FAIRNESS this was set after DOATEC's New Leader where back in good ol 2015 I wrote Bayman quite(that's an understatement) OOC because uh oh I made the bad fic.

but yeah in all seriousness I'm glad I'm getting good, constructive criticism and I will admit in the past I was not very good at taking it but now I realise if I take the criticism into consideration my stories will get better.  
bayman redemption arc coming soon ma bois.  
gen fu for the protagonist of doax4 or we riot. We must see gen fu fall off the holy slide to the holy path of underrated characters, where he meets Han Dang and they go on epic adventures. D O N ' E.

Current list atm:  
Mila x Reader by JohnnyTheEpic (almost finished!)  
Ryu and Hayate running into Mila and Tina after previously meeting them in their teens by LightJakRises  
Ryu enlisting Jann Lee to fight a fiend and they become friends by LightJakRises  
Rachel and Christie's friendship by LightJakRises  
Jann Lee x Leifang by Dewa1990  
Eliot x Ayane by Dewa1990  
Hayate x Hitomi by Dewa1990  
Bayman and Hayate becoming friends after getting into a dangerous situation (also the bayman redemption arc if that's ok) by Missy Tusara  
A continuation of the Baylena one-shot, where Helena finds out that Bayman is her father's killer by LittleMissyGalPal  
Kokoro x Zack by WolfRenshin(well won't this be fun my bois lel)

so yeah if you do suggest something now, it might take a while so only suggest atm if you're a patient person.

also, I don't write smut. Sorry. I mean things can get a lil steamy if you know what I mean and things can happen but I won't go into full detail of the male, female, and attack helicopter anatomy. Just keeping it T-rated when it comes to sexual themes.


	5. Mila x Male Reader by JohnnyTheEpic

_**Okay, the third one-shot is a Mila x Male Reader requested by JohnnyTheEpic. I apologise as I don't have much experience with reading (I have read a few x readers, but they all differed heavily so idk how they're properly done) or writing x readers (personally, I am also not a very big fan of x-readers myself). But I'll do my best.  
btw for anyone who doesn't know, Y/N= Your Name. Y/A =Your Area **_

You are an athletic guy who's just moved into a small flat in New York City. You're struggling to get by, and struggling to get a job, so you're feeling quite low. You were pretty average at school, A's, B's, C's, D's, F's, you got a fair amount of each, some more than others depending on how much the school system fitted your learning style. Your strongest subject was definitely P.E, that was for sure. You decide to check out Johnny's Diner, maybe for a bacon roll and a milkshake to treat yourself for getting as far as you have in life. And then, of course, work that off later with some intense boxing.

You leave your apartment and lock your door. It was quite early in the morning, around 9 am, but hopefully, the diner was still open. You hear another door at the end near the window open, and see a lady run out the door.

"Oh, crap, I'm going to be late!" she yells. You recognise that voice, and also recognise the hat she was wearing on her head. That was the MMA girl from the DOA5 tournament, Mila! Mila freakin' Montero! But she worked at Johnny's Diner, according to that hat. _I would've thought one of the world's strongest fighters would make a ton of money_ , you think to yourself, _but I guess I'm wrong. But I still can't believe that's Mila.  
_ You decide to go to Johnny's Diner to see Mila properly in person…oh, and of course, get your bacon roll and milkshake.

…

Johnny's Diner looked like your average diner, and probably had the food quality of an average diner, but you still felt like some good grub instead of a bowl of cereal, and it would be better to just get a roll instead of walking even further to go buy some bacon from a supermarket.

You sit down on your barstool and look to your left. It was a drunk Chinese guy with white hair. You recognised him from somewhere but didn't know where. No waitress was currently present at the moment, for some odd reason. To your right was Tina Armstrong, you looked at her, looked away, then looked at her again.  
"I see y'all too shy to say hi," Tina grins at you, sipping her caramel shake. You laugh nervously.

"Yeah, sorry about that," you say, "it's just crazy, you're the second famous person I've seen today."

"Second?" she tilts her head.

"Yeah, I saw Mila Montero in the hallway of the apartment I live in. Maybe she's my neighbour or something, that'd be great, 'cause I'm a huge fan, you know?"

"This is her shift today," Tina said, scratching her head, "she should be coming in, she's running a bit late."

"I saw that," you say, "she was running and yelling to herself that she was late."

"Yeah, she doesn't like being late that much," Tina said, "she should be here by now. Where you from?"

"I'm from (Y/A)."

"How you likin' New York so far? More than (Y/A)?"

"Not sure yet, just moved today."

"Today?!" Tina's eyes widened, "you even got all your stuff in the house?"

"All in boxes, anyway," you say, "I know this part of NYC is crime-ridden, so I couldn't just leave my stuff out there in the open."

"Well, if y'all need help, you can ask me, alright?" Tina said, "and Brad over there. He doesn't look like it, but he's strong."

"Heeyyy," Brad fell off his stool.

"You alright?" you go and help him up.

"I'm okay, man," Brad said, "just waiting for my drink. It's been too long since I actually got a drink here, but I'm never giving up if you get me…"

"I get you…I guess," you sit back down, "be careful, alright? Many people could take advantage of you in that state"-

"Oh, I'm different, son," Brad rolled his eyes, smiling, "very different."

"If you say so," you sigh.

…

After a couple more minutes of small-talk with Tina and Brad, Mila finally enters the diner.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," Mila sighed, "my alarm was too quiet."

"Oh god, I hate it when that happens," Tina said, "that once gave me a bad start to one of my tours. This guy's a fan. Oh, I forgot to ask your name."

"I-it's (Y/N)," you say, slightly nervous, "I-I'm a huge fan! I swear we're in the same building, on the same floor, I live on number three… a-and…sorry, I'm just so starstruck."

"I can relate," Mila smiled, laughing nervously, "I met Bass a couple of months ago, I…I was just like you. So, what would you like?"

"The usual," Tina said.

"I'll treat myself to an Irish coffee," Brad said, "did Johnny teach you how to make 'em yet?"

"Actually, yes," Mila said, "and they taste freaking awesome! Okay, so a caramel shake and a cheeseburger, an Irish coffee, and this is your first visit…(Y/N) is it? Did I say it right?"

"You did," you smile. Mila seemed so friendly and chill, but you couldn't be so early to judge, right?

"I would like a chocolate milkshake and a bacon roll, please. O-of course, I don't usually have stuff like this, but I felt like I needed to treat myself…" Mila nodded and went to go prepare the food and drinks.

"Don't worry about it," Tina laughed, "I have a caramel shake a little too often, but I work it off, anyway."

"True, I'll need to work it off tonight, then. How much is it to enter the gym around here?"

"I-I don't remember exactly how much," Brad was wakening up a little, "but bring about ten dollars, it's just under that, surely."

"Pretty expensive," you say.

"Worth it, though," Tina said, "the equipment is high quality and the trainers are skilled. Mila's actually started to train beginners- oh, my bad, you're not a beginner, are you?"

"I am," you say, "I do boxing as a hobby, but that's about it. I like to work out"-

"I can tell," Mila appeared, holding the food and drink on a plate. One Irish coffee for Brad, and a chocolate milkshake and a bacon roll for (Y/N)."

You eat the bacon sandwich and drink the shake. It was…meh, like the quality you expected, but it was pretty cheap for what it was, so you said thank you, paid, and almost left, but you wanted one more thing.

"Oh, um…Mila," you say, "can I…get an autograph?"

"O-oh, sure!" Mila said, making eye-contact with you, "do you have a pen and paper with you?"

"Um, I don't think I do"-

"Well, how about we finally upgrade to the twenty-first century, eh? Let's take a picture together!"

You take a group selfie with Mila, Brad and Tina, then you head home.

…

After a couple of hours of unpacking a few things from their boxes, then watching TV, relaxing, and going on the computer to socialise with some internet friends, you decide to go to the gym and work off that junk food you had earlier. You take a ten-dollar note from your wallet, stuff it in your pocket and head to the nearby gym, which was a few blocks away from Johnny's Diner.

You walk down the semi-dark streets (it was barely evening, but it _was_ winter) to the gym. You go to the reception. The receptionist tells you that barely anyone is in the gym today as you pay for your gym ticket. Goddamn people today, never interested in doing any proper exercise.

You enter the gym, it's massive. There's a huge boxing ring, a ton of boxing bags, and the occasional few really advanced-looking machines. What the hell was this place? You decided to take some boxing gloves (free of charge, as long as you returned them, of course) and do some intense boxing. You were feeling super confident, and this had been the best training you'd done in a while…but then you start to feel extremely dizzy…you must've been so intrigued in your hobbies, that you forgot to eat or drink anything else for the rest of the day.

"You're good with those boxing gloves," the familiar voice said.

You gasp and turned around, "well, uh, not as good as you, Mila, but…thanks."

Mila laughs, "are you okay? You seem a bit…woozy."

"Oh, I just haven't been drinking enough water recently. It's definitely not good for vigorous training. It's such a coincidence to see you again, but, uh, since I'm not feeling so great, I'll go home and unpack my boxes"- you walk away from Mila but she grabs your arm.

"You need help unpacking your boxes."

"No, I'm fine"-

"That wasn't a question, you're not doing all that heavy lifting alone, not in that state."

Before you can reply, you collapse.

…

You wake up on your sofa. You look around to see the rest of your furniture in your sitting room has been unpacked. You stretch and yawn, then get off your sofa. Your mouth feels like a damn desert from the lack of hydration. You sit up and see someone staring straight at you.

"HEY!" You gasp…was it Bass Armstrong? What was he doing here? "So, I met my number-one fan, and then I heard what happened to ya, so I decided to meet her number-one fan, you…Oh, Jesus, you don't have a number-one fan, do you? Is this inception?"

"What happened?" you ask, slightly confused at Bass. Like, wow, Bass Armstrong was in your apartment…but you aren't even half as starstruck as you should be…this is expected, now.

"Well, you fainted, Mila asked for help…I came along whilst I was looking for my daughter, Mila herself _almost_ fainted but we ain't going _too_ deep down the rabbit hole."

"So, you and Mila helped unpack my things?!" you get up excitedly, "Mila is such an awesome neighbour! And thank you, too, Bass Armstrong!"

"Mila's making you some food," Bass pointed to your kitchen door, "she's one talented chef, even that German karate girl would be impressed…eh, what's her name? Dang it, ah, well. You relax, alright?"

"I'm thirsty as hell," you say, and get up, "I'm getting a drink of water. But I can't believe that you're the real Bass Armstrong! I've got to be dreaming!"

"Well, today's your lucky day, kid," Bass laughed, "anyways, I have to go to work in a couple of hours, so, see you around, buddy."

"Bye," you smile and wave awkwardly, you decide to go into the kitchen to see what Mila is making and to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

You enter your small 'kitchen'.

"Thanks for all the help," you say, "really, I mean it."

"Oh, you're up!" Mila said, turning around from the stove, "you were out-cold for ages!"

"Yeah, I really need to drink more water," you reply, "what are you making, there?"

"Oh, just some scrambled eggs…that's okay, yeah?"

"You're honestly doing more than enough, Mila," you smile, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water, which was sitting beside all your favourite drinks such as (insert your favourite drinks here), "have you not got work? What time even is it? You can never tell in the winter."

"It's, like, ten in the morning," Mila said, "but I've got a day off, and I was just worried about you, that's all."

"Have you had anything to eat?" you ask.

"Don't worry about me," Mila said, "Bass and I had food earlier." Mila squealed, "I got to eat with Bass!" Mila jumps out to hug you in excitement, she squeezes extremely hard against you. She suddenly lets go of you. "Oh, sorry about that, I just tend to get starstruck."

"No need to apologise," you say, "that's how I feel around you." Damn, that was smooth of you.

Mila blushes, "well, uh, I don't want to ruin the eggs. Put a movie on or something." SMOOTHNESS LEVEL INCREASED.

You almost down your entire bottle of water whilst trying to grab your remote. It felt as if you hadn't had any water in days.

"Thirsty, there?" Mila walked in, carrying the bowl of scrambled eggs, "put on anything, really."

Humorously, you close your eyes as you mess around with the controller until you accidentally click on a film. It was a movie called The Room. There were many occurrences of awkward silence, lengthy coughing, and of course, a few genuinely cringe-worthy but laughable moments. You eat the scrambled eggs and…they're terrible. You do try to hide it, but Mila realises.

"Meh, horrible food, horrible film," Mila switches off the TV, "not a good start to the morning, huh? Now, I'm not exactly your babysitter, so I'll leave you be, but…" Mila takes a flyer out of god-knows-where.

"What's this?" you ask her.

"a fancy restaurant that's opening tonight! Also, Tina is performing there on its first day! We should check it out!"

"Oh, sure!" you say, "how expensive is it, really because I have no job yet and"-

"Meh, I've been saving," Mila shrugged, "and we can split the bill, 60/40, with me paying the bigger half since I have a job, it's only fair."

"I agree, that sounds good," you say, "let's meet again at about four. Is that a good time?"

"Sure," Mila kisses you on the cheek and leaves. Well, we can definitely one-hundred percent say you've got a date now.

…

It's finally four-o-clock. You've got your nicest suit that you wore on whatever your last special occasion was, whether it be months or even years, it still fits. You check your phone constantly for about ten minutes until you hear a knock on your apartment door. You open your door and invite Mila in. She hasn't done anything fancy to her hair but makes up for it with her heavy eyeliner, white button-up with a formal black blazer, oversized formal trousers and black heels that weren't too high.

"What?" Mila asked, "are you disappointed because I'm not wearing a dress?"

"The opposite, actually," you wink at her and link arms with her, ready to go on your first date.

You call a taxi and tell him where you're going. You stare out the window, admiring New York City at night, all the lights and fancy buildings. You might actually…like it here. Mila taps your arm.

"Hey, we're here."

"Already?"

"What do you mean already? How long were you daydreaming out the window?" Mila is trying not to laugh.

"Oh god," you and Mila both hop out the taxi, "well, here we are. Hey, isn't that Tina over there?"

"(Y/N)! Mila!" Tina waves and runs towards the both of you. She's wearing a strapless, silver, sequin dress which was actually quite modest from what Tina Armstrong usually wore, "I'm going to sing my new song 'I tricked my dad into thinking I was going to be Governor' in a couple minutes, wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Tina," you say.

"Tina, that title sounds like a Fall Out Boy title," Mila smirked, "good luck, though."

"Never heard of 'em," Tina smiled at the both of you, "I'mma go now! Good luck to the both if you…if you know what I mean," Tina walks into the restaurant.

"How has she never heard of that band?" Mila asks, linking arms with you again.

"Because not everyone is a hipster, Mila," you say.

"Oh, shut it, you!" both you and Mila burst into laughter and follow Tina into the restaurant, ready to have an extremely scrumptious meal in the newly-built fancy restaurant...

 _OH, BABY, IT'S A CLIFFHANGER ON MY VERY FIRST PROPER X-READER! I hope you all enjoyed reading this, next up is a very good suggestion by LightJakRises which will be about Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate running into Lisa and Tina again after previously meeting them in their teens. This will be thrilling to write!_

 _Current list atm:_

 _Ryu and Hayate running into Lisa and Tina after previously meeting them in their teens (I wrote Mila instead of Lisa on the 5_ _th_ _chapter by accident, my apologies.) (in the works!) by LightJakRises  
Ryu enlisting Jann Lee to fight a fiend and they become friends by LightJakRises  
Rachel and Christie's friendship by LightJakRises  
Jann Lee x Leifang by Dewa1990  
Eliot x Ayane by Dewa1990  
Hayate x Hitomi by Dewa1990  
Bayman and Hayate becoming friends after getting into a dangerous situation a.k.a the Bayman Redemption Arc by Missy Tusara  
A continuation of the Baylena one-shot, where Helena finds out that Bayman is her dad's killer by LittleMissyGalPal  
Kokoro x Zack by WolfRenshin  
Ryu Hayabusa x Ayane by Dragon347_

 _Remember, the list is long, and if you suggest a story by now, I'd only suggest if you are patient, because your suggestion may take months to come, especially in my busy and tight schedule.  
_


	6. YOU MAY NOTICE SOMETHING DIFFERENT

So yeah, you might notice a certain one-shot is now missing.  
that's because I deleted it.  
it sucked. Like more than usual.  
After doing LightJakRises' first request (which is almost finished ^w^) I will put the request list on halt and remake the Baylena one shot, and actually make it…better? Kind of? As a huge Total Drama fan, I hate seeing characters OOC, and if you've watched Total Drama All-Stars, you'll know exactly how annoying that feels.

So yeah thank you for the support.

I decided to play Doki Doki Literature Club…I was expecting it to go all horror but instead, it just made me cry like just over an hour into the game. Then I saved and will come back to it in probably like 2 weeks. It portrayed depression so realistically it made me cry. Well done. Bravo. Danke danke.  
thanks, doki doki literature club, you have the second place record for making me cry so early in a game (the last of us comes first). I don't know what 'doki doki' means but I think it translates to 'SUFFER AND CRY, YOU MERE MORTAL!'

Current list:  
Ryu and Hayate running into Lisa and Tina after previously meeting them in their teens by LightJakRises (almost finished!)  
A remake of the Baylena one shot I wrote for LittleMissyGalPal because it sucked so much and I have the best idea for a new one.  
Ryu enlisting Jann Lee to fight a fiend and they become friends by LightJakRises  
Rachel and Christie's friendship by LightJakRises  
Jann Lee x Leifang by Dewa1990  
Eliot x Ayane by Dewa1990  
Hayate x Hitomi by Dewa1990  
Bayman and Hayate becoming friends after getting into a dangerous situation a.k.a the Bayman Redemption arc by Missy Tusara  
Helena finds out Bayman is her dad's killer by LittleMissyGalPal  
Kokoro x Zack by WolfRenshin  
Ryu Hayabusa x Ayane by Dragon347


	7. Suggestion1by LightJakRises titletoolong

_**My first non-romance one-shot suggested by LightJakRises. This will be about Hayabusa and Hayate meeting Lisa and Tina again after previously meeting them in their teens. Enjoy!  
Hayabusa and Hayate will be 17 and Tina will be 16 and Lisa will be 15 at the start, after the time-skip, they will be their DOA5 ages, 25, 25, 24 and 23 respectively.  
This might be kinda shorter than the other ones, sorry. Expect some filler. Oh, and one kind of 'yaoi' moment. It's more slapstick than anything, but fangirls will see it as yaoi fanservice I'm pretty sure. I don't know. I'm not a fujoshi. **_

_**Also, I don't know a lot about the American school system so apologies if I get stuff wrong. I did Google a few things about the system but it just made me confused.  
**_

_Houston, Texas, USA.  
Outside of Lisa and Tina's High School… _

Hayabusa and Hayate had been warned of a fiend near a high school in Texas. It was late-morning/early-afternoon, and there was no sign of anything.

"This…would be an unusual place for a fiend to be," Hayate said, "it's not usually near somewhere like a school. And, well, it must be a hide-and-seek champion, right?"

"Well, I definitely agree, but…" Hayabusa heaved a sigh, "you never know. Keep your guard up and do not be fooled."

They headed to the front door and Hayabusa rang the buzzer. If you weren't a staff member, you needed to ring the buzzer and be let in by staff in order to come in. Hayabusa and Hayate were not aware of the staff and if they had been contacted about a fiend, and even if they had been contacted about the fiend sighting, would they take it seriously?

"Hello?" the voice that came out of the buzzer's speakers said, it sounded like a young woman.

"It's Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate," Hayabusa said, "have you been informed about a possible fiend sighting near your school?"

"O-oh, yes, I was contacted, uh…come in! Oh my God, Shelley, look at _those_ outfits! Why can't _all_ men dress like this? Handsome young men, aren't they- is this thing still on? Oops." *click*

Hayabusa and Hayate entered the school. They sat down on the granny-like flower-designed waiting chairs, which were incredibly uncomfortable. It was the strangest waiting-room ever. The carpet was ugly, the walls were ugly, who designed this?

Someone finally arrived in the Waiting Room. A short, elderly woman with grey hair tied into a ponytail wearing circular glasses, a cardigan a shirt and a long skirt stared at them.

"Well," she said, "I'm Miss Yuuka, I'm the Deputy Head of this school. May we talk about your presence in a more private matter? Please excuse me for the lady that was letting you in, she was just…stunned at the fact actuals ninjas are visiting."

As Hayabusa and Hayate awkwardly followed Yuuka to the designated room, they decided to make some small talk with her.

"So, you're also Japanese?" Hayate asked, "were you born in North America?"

"Yes and no respectively," Yuuka said, "I moved to Texas with my granddaughter. She's only ten, and she's learning English really fast…maybe a bit _too_ fast. But hey, that's my little Honoka, fastest learner I've ever seen! When I retire, we might move back to Japan, though. I miss it there."

They entered a very colourful room with bean bags, massive lava lamps and boxes full of things like Lego and items for arts and crafts.

"Please, have a seat," Yuuka said, "the only seats in here are the beanbags, I know they might conflict with your image, but they're comfy!"

"Don't mind if I do," Hayate sunk into the beanbag, "why aren't you sitting, Hayabusa?" He signalled Hayabusa to come sit with him, patting the green beanbag next to the red one. Hayabusa widened his eyes, reddened slightly in embarrassment and groaned at the unprofessional nature.

"I-I'll stay standing, thank you," Hayabusa said, crossing his arms, glaring at Hayate, "so, what is this room supposed to be? It's a high school, not an elementary school."

"It's for stressed and troubled students to go and calm down," Yuuka said, "a strange concept, but it works, doesn't it?"

"Well, Hayate seems relaxed, as I can tell," Hayabusa said, "so have you noticed anything strange about the school recently?"

"There's one student, a ninth grader called Lisa Hamilton, and her friend in the grade above, Tina Armstrong, who have been reported to be bringing in suspicious items, but I haven't seen any of the sorts."

"What kind of suspicious items?" Hayabusa asked.

"I was told they were machines and such…but I just shrugged it off, Lisa has been falsely reported for so many things at this point that I just ignore it. Teenagers can be so cruel…"

…

Lisa and Tina were standing in the empty, dull playground, the only thing standing out is the phallic chalk graffiti on the ground, skipping their Spanish class.  
 _ **(and yes, I have a headcanon that Lisa was a massive geek fangirl as a teen, and Tina was the super popular kinda girl, yet they were still best friends, lol. I also like the idea that Lisa had family that worked for DOATEC, and that's what got her to start working there in the first place)**_

"So, you know how I was saying that my parents worked for this company which makes super machines and"-

"Right, alrighty then, Super Nerd," Tina sighed, "your parents work for some weird old science machine place. What's this…grey metal box with buttons on it do?"

"Well it's called the Summon Super DOATEC Extract Box 2000 and"-

"Please, make this understandable, Lisa," Tina said, "just tell me what it does."

"Well, okay… do you know that ninjas, like, actually exist?" Lisa grinned, her multicoloured braces almost blinding Tina, "we can give them a false alarm to come to the school! Then we can meet some cool ninjas! And there's a chance they could be hot guys! I mean, ninjas _must_ exercise a lot, you know…imagine those muscles…"

"Hot guys, eh?" Tina grinned back, "now I'm interested. I guess you have some teenager in you, despite looking like a little kid."

"Hey!" Lisa shouted, "I'll catch up, just you wait! I'm a late-bloomer, it runs in the family! Now, when do these ninjas come?!"

"They won't come, Lisa"-

"Then how come all my other experiments have worked so far? How do you explain _that?_ "

"Well, fine, I'll give you a chance, I guess. But remember, it's about ten minutes until break time."

"Then it'll be easier to locate them, there'll be a huge group of weeaboos surrounding them and speaking to them in broken Japanese! And then there are the loud minority of racists…" Lisa sighed, "you get both weeaboos and racists in every high school, I think."

"I don't know what a weeaboo is," Tina sighed.

"A weeaboo is"-

"And I don't want to know."

"Well, okay, then," Lisa shrugged, "is-is that them coming out with the Deputy Head?" Lisa dropped the box and ran into a bush, "come on Tina, in here! We can't let Miss Yuuka find us out here!"

Tina hid in the bush, too, and watched the ninjas and Miss Yuuka communicate.

"Wait, what's this box?!" Hayate picked it up, "Hayabusa, when have we last seen one of these?"

"It's one of those DOATEC boxes," Hayabusa said, "not sure what model, seems like a new one…do you know what kind of box this is?"-

"Oh my god…" Yuuka said, "I used to work for DOATEC."

"Wait, seriously?" Hayabusa said, "we're against them. Was this a trap set by you, Yuuka?"

"No, no I'm against them, too," Yuuka said, "hence why I quit. Those sick people…they experimented on my Honoka, her own careless parents agreed to the experiment, and… she's started to glow red, and she has a lot of tantrums, now, and I'm trying to control them"- Yuuka had tears forming from her eyes, "I hope Lisa or Tina haven't gone through the same horrors that my granddaughter did…"

"Miss Yuuka, I'm really sorry that's happened to your daughter," Hayabusa said, "but, could you tell us what this box does?"

"I'm sorry," Yuuka took a hanky out of her pocket and wiped her eyes, "I believe this box was used to falsely summon ninjas and try to lure them into using them as lab rats for their sick experiments! B-but I'm too old to know all the science and technology behind it…"

"I understand," Hayate said, "Miss Yuuka, I would recommend maybe having some time to relax in that room and have some tea. I mean, that room has to have some sort of magic that makes you relaxed, clearly. It just never affected Hayabusa because he's a"- Hayate whispered something in Yuuka's ear that made her chuckle.

"I don't even want to imagine what you said," Hayabusa facepalmed, "but I agree with Hayate, do not overstress yourself, Yuuka, and we'll pray for your granddaughter's wellbeing. Do you believe this was one of the devices that belonged to Lisa Hamilton and Tina Armstrong?"

"I believe so," Yuuka said, "I will get a member of staff immediately. I apologise heavily for the false alarm."

"No need to worry," Hayate said, Yuuka nodding and walking into the school door, "come on, Ryu, if this box has been lying here, then Lisa or Tina has obviously dropped it"-

A noise was heard. It sounded like rustling leaves. Hayabusa turned his attention to it.  
"If you're in there, just come out."

"Stop trying to make me feel bad for where my parents work," a voice said, "you're all lying about my parents' work…you're lying!"

"Who is speaking here?" Hayate asked, "Lisa, or Tina?"

"It's Lisa!" she yelled, and ran out the bush, she adjusted her glasses and tried to fix her messy hair, "are you trying to get me into trouble?!"

"Not at all," Hayabusa said, "it's just, you're lucky a real signal didn't go off, you could've summoned us here, and a city would be getting destroyed by now."

"Oh…I didn't," Lisa tried to hold in her tears, "I-I don't know what to do…"

"Can I come out now?" Tina asked, "I wanna see the hot ninjas."

Hayabusa and Hayate looked at each other for an awkwardly long time, then cringed.

"T-Tina, just come out!"

Tina jumped out the bush.

"Eh, they're alright, solid 8.5's out of 10. You okay, Lisa?"

"What are they talking about, Hayate?" Hayabusa asked.

"How should I know?" Hayate said, "we need to get out of here."

"Well…" Hayabusa said, "Miss Hamilton, you need to destroy that machine. It's so we don't get another false alarm, and that could save a city. You're lucky that nothing was really happening at the moment"-

The bell had rung. Lisa threw the device onto the ground and Tina repeatedly stomped on it.

"Get the hell out of here," Tina said, "all hell will break loose if you don't."

"Alright," Hayate said, "we…have to explain all this?"

"I guess"- before Hayabusa could finish his sentence, his arm was grabbed by a short, stocky girl.

"Ohayo, kawaii bishonen des from Japan!" she hugged right into Hayabusa.

"…uh…" Hayabusa didn't know what to say. It's good they were learning Japanese, but he felt a little uncomfortable.

"I love bishies!" another girl said, "could you guys stand a little closer to each other?"

"GO BACK TO YER OWN COUNTRY!" a tall, fat boy yelled, "GODDAMN SCOTTISH!"

"…we're Japanese," Hayate said.

"WELL, UH, GODDAMN JAPANESE!" he yelled, "GO BACK TO IRELAND!"

"IGNORE HIM, NINJA-SAN!" a tall girl with multicoloured hair yelled, "I WATCH A LOT OF SUBBED ANIME, SO"-

Two familiar faces appeared.

"Leave them alone!" Tina said.

"Or else what?" the three kids all said at once.

"We'll kick your asses!"

The teenagers kept arguing.

"Please don't think we're all like this!" Tina yelled as the fights got physical.

"Thank you, Tina and Lisa," Hayabusa said, "and especially for destroying that box! Just…try not to mess with any of DOATEC's technology from now on!"

"Hayabusa, let's go!" Hayate said, "we've got another signal! We can't help Tina and Lisa at the moment!"

Hayabusa and Hayate ran to their next fiend, an _actual_ enemy…

…

 _ **8 years later, during the events of DOAX4**_

 _ **Zack Island, 12:00 pm.**_

"It's good we got ice-cream," Hayate said, "when was the last time we had ice-cream?"

"Hitomi sure is bringing you back to your childish ways, huh?" Hayabusa sighed, "anyways, I guess it tastes nice…"

"Come on, we're on holiday!" Hayate said, "let's finish our ice-creams and go against our next volleyball team!"

"Fine," Hayabusa said.

They quickly finished their ice-creams and walked up to the volleyball court to see their next opponents and saw two familiar faces.

"OH HEY, LISA, LOOK! IT'S THE NINJAS!" Tina yelled, "HEY!"

"Oh no, no, don't remind them of how cringy I was as a teen," Lisa sighed.

"…do we recognise them from somewhere?" Hayate asked.

"Well, yeah, Lisa worked at MIST, and Tina's on the television all the time."

"No, but like, when we were younger."

"… I can't say it rings a bell," Hayabusa said, "let's start the match."

"Oh, okay then," Hayate said, "you girls ready?"

"Oh, thank _god_ they don't remember!" Lisa said, "yes, we are!"

"What are they talking about?" Hayabusa asked.

"Remember what?" Hayate shouted over to Tina and Lisa.

"Nothing!" Tina yelled, "can we just start the match now?!"

"Sure, whatever," Hayabusa said, "doesn't this net look pretty unstable?"

"It's fine, ninja guy!" Tina said, "if it falls on you and other ninja guy's direction and tangles you guys up, we'll take pictures of- I mean, help you!"

The match had begun, a large gust of wind approached the unstable net, and…

"Hey, the net's going to fall in their direction!" Lisa said, "come on Tina, let's"-

Hayabusa and Hayate were too focused on the ball to realise the net that was going to fall on them.

Tina and Lisa were about to help them, but they were stopped by a man in a ski-mask and camo shorts.

"Stop, I need to take a picture of this for money, if I'm negative in Zack Dollars, I'll get kicked off the island."

"Wait, Bayman, is that you?" Tina asked, "how the hell did you get negative in Zack Dollars?"

"Never heard of him," he said, "I made a really stupid bet at the casino."

"Bayman, it's obviously you," Lisa said, "I don't know anyone else here with a scar on their torso. And a Russian accent."

The man in the ski mask ignored Tina and Lisa, signalled for Hayabusa and Hayate to stay under the ned, rolled up the net by both sides so that Hayabusa and Hayate were uncomfortably close. "Stay like this."

"Well, this is awkward," Hayate did a small smile, "is someone going to help us now? Can we move and get out of this net?!"

"Please, listen to Hayate"- Hayabusa noticed the man in the ski mask had taken a picture, "why did you do that? You are a fool!"

"Oh, did you say I'm 'cool'? Thank you," the man in the ski mask said, "I need to give this to someone, then I'm out of the red. Swedish Chef will pay me one-hundred Zack Dollars if I give this picture to her. Bye."

The man in the ski mask ran off to the big building which was where all the rooms were. _Who the hell is 'Swedish Chef'_ , Hayabusa thought, _because I'll need a_ _ **word**_ _with her._

Tina and Lisa approached Hayabusa and Hayate, who were both tangled up by the volleyball net.

"Say," Tina said, "don't you think the fangirls at our high school would've liked seeing this?! You know, all _close_ and stuff…"

"Ah, so that's where we recognised the both of you from," Hayate said, "we met you two when we were a lot younger! Hayabusa, why are you so quiet? Don't you remember?"

"I'm _thinking_ , Hayate." Hayabusa hated his personal space being invaded, so this was basically hell to him. Well, at least it was Hayate and not some random stranger, that made things only a _teensy_ bit better.

"Don't remind them!" Lisa said, "if you guys forget we ever met you as teenagers, then we'll get you two out of this net! And we'll make Bayman pay for what he did!"

Hayate decided to interject, "well, to be fair, he would've been kicked off the island for"-

"Make him _pay_ ," Hayabusa growled.

"Okay, okay," Hayate said, standing up as Lisa and Tina freed them from the net, "Lisa, don't dwell on how you were as a teenager, those years are over."

"...thank you, Hayate," Lisa blushed, "it's just I was such a geek, and"-

"You still are now," Tina said.

"Tina, you're not helping!" Lisa raised her voice.

Silence…

All four tried to hold in their laughter.

"Hey, for helping us out of that net," Hayabusa said, "how about I pay for everyone's dinner tonight?"

"You sure?" Tina asked.

"Of course," Hayabusa said, "Hayate's close to being in the negative digits himself, you know."

"Fair enough," Hayate said, "at least it wasn't a silly bet at the Casino."

"What was it?" Hayabusa asked.

"A male Venus swimsuit."

"A what?" Hayabusa asked.

"We'll tell you more about the male Venus at the restaurant," Lisa said, "that is _before_ we eat."

Tina, Hayate and Lisa all burst into laughter.

"Oh boy," Hayabusa sighed with his hands in his face. _Bayman, I_ _ **will**_ _get my revenge._

 _ **Thanks for reading the one-shot. I am putting the list on a halt to remake my Baylena one-shot. Hopefully, nobody is too upset by this decision. I'm not usually this much of a perfectionist (ahahah yes I am, but only with writing and not anything else)**_

 _ **The Baylena one-shot will be set in the same universe as this one-shot and the Honoka x Marie one-shot, so they'll all kind of join up together. Writing skillz 11/10. And it will actually be more action-focused than romance-focused despite being on Zack Island. You'll see why…**_

 _ **(ok the reason why so many of these one-shots are set on Zack Island is that I see so much gameplay footage from DOAXVV and DOAX3 and I'm like 'OH MY GOD, WHY ISN'T EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS GAME?! 9 GIRLS ISN'T ENOUGH! I NEED TO MAKE MY DOAX4 HEADCANONS!' If you really don't want your one-shot set on Zack Island please say so. But they won't all be, so don't worry.)**_

 _ **The current list is the same as the last chapter. Only suggest something at the moment if you are a**_ _ **very patient**_ _ **person and can wait a few months.**_


	8. Improved Baylena One-Shot

_Here's my remake of the Baylena One-Shot! It continues right after the previous one-shot. If you read the very end of the previous one-shot, you'll know what's going on at the start here. Wait, that isn't how one-shots work. Eh, screw it. I might be inventing something new here, who knows?_

 _I did say it was going to be more action-focused than romance-focused…yeah, I kinda changed my mind. Kek. ENJOY SOME BAYLENA FLUFF BAYBEEEE_

 __Bayman ran into the Zack Island lobby with the photo on his phone that was requested by the Swedish Chef. The Swedish Chef was the codename for the boss that requested images of people in yaoi/yuri situations in return for Zack Dollars. Bayman needed to do this as he was negative in Zack Dollars, and if you were negative in Zack Dollars, you were kicked off the island. Bayman, surprisingly, was enjoying his vacation…for, uh…reasons, and did not want it cut short, so he had to show the image to the Swedish Chef in order to get out of the red.

He closed the door to the lobby and saw two faces, Hitomi and Leifang sitting on one of the lobby's sofas, staring at him in confusion.

"What?" Bayman asked.

"Why are you wearing a ski mask?" Leifang asked, "especially _you_ of all people…"

"Oh, that," Bayman took off his ski-mask and headed for the dorm rooms, ignoring Hitomi and Leifang's confused stares.

"We need to follow him," Hitomi said, "God knows what he's done. But don't confront him, keep a distance."

"Agreed," Leifang said.

…

Bayman knocked on Door 603. This was the unused room where he would meet up with the leader.

"Mar- I mean, Swedish Chef, are you there?"

"Listen here, Espio The Chameleon, I'm busy with Stock Anime Girl."

"Why does my name have to be Espio the Chameleon?" Bayman sighed.

"Because one, it has LEON in it, and two, you share the same voice actor. Don't complain, you got to choose mine"- she lowered her voice to a whisper, but it was still pretty audible, "H-Honoka, I mean uh, Stock Anime Girl, w-what are you doing?! Not whilst he's here!"

"These walls in the hotel aren't sound-proof, Swedish Chef," Bayman said, "and what do you mean by 'voice actor'?"

"WHAT DO _YOU_ MEAN BY 'THESE WALLS IN THE HOTEL AREN'T SOUND-PROOF' FIRST OF ALL?! DID YOU HEAR ME WHISPERING?!"

"Eh, nothing," Bayman said, "let me in, or I'll start calling you by your real name. I have an image of two males on the island wrapped up in a volleyball net."

"G-give us a minute," Stock Anime Girl said, "we're getting dressed. M-Marie, don't get angry!"

"IT'S SWEDISH CHEF!" The Swedish Chef shouted.

"I don't have all day," Bayman sighed, "how about I pass my phone under the door"-

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PUT THE CAMERA ON?!" The Swedish Chef yelled.

"Fun fact, I need prescription glasses for reading, now," Bayman said, "I'd rather not go fully blind." Bayman passed the phone under the door, "pin is 6969."

"Of course it is," The Swedish Chef said, "I'll transfer the one-hundred to your account as soon as we're done- whoa, Honoka look at this! Hayabusa and Hayate- Bayman, I'm going to transfer one-thousand Zack Dollars to your account!"

"One-thousand?" Bayman asked, "is it really that good of an image? Also, what happened to the secret nicknames"-

"Yeah!" Marie said, "I'll pass your phone under, now! But let me ask one more question."

"What?" Bayman asked.

"I thought vacations weren't your kind of…thing."

"Well, I'll admit I didn't want to go early…because I haven't confessed to who I like yet." _Oh no, I messed up_ , he thought, _I've been too truthful, this goddamn vacation has made me vulnerable!_

"Huh?" Honoka asked, "you have a crush?!"

"Well, I'm sure I can deal with this maturely, and if the person I like says no, I'm sure we'll still make great friends."

"Is it…LEON?!" Marie peeked under the door, "HELLO! And if you _don't_ tell me who it is, I'll not give you any Zack Dollars! Mwahaha!" _You little sh**,_ Bayman thought _, next time I see a trashcan, I'm going to throw you in there, empty or not._

"N"- Bayman was about to say 'No', but if he told Marie that it was actually Helena Douglas he liked, then Marie would try and interfere, and this goddamn Swedish Chef was not interfering. Plus, it would be easier to explain the situation to Leon than anyone else on the island, "yeah, sure, I like Leon. He's a solid 9.5/10, now give me my phone back, you little sh"-

"BAYMAN LIKES LEEEEOOON!" Marie Rose yelled, passing the phone under the door a little too hard, that it slid into the opposite apartment door.

"Good job Swede McLoli I have to now knock on the door to the person who now has my phone. Hope you're proud of yourself."

No reply from the morons. Great.

Bayman knocked on the door.

It was Hayabusa, holding the phone with the open picture of him and Hayate right to Bayman's face. "So, The Swedish Chef is in that room across of me, is she now?

"She is," Bayman said, "I am sorry for what I did"-

"I need to speak with that 'Swedish Chef'," Hayabusa said.

"And by 'speak', you mean Izuna her to Hell and back?"

"Indeed," Hayabusa said, "but I still need to get my revenge on you, too. I hope you understand." Hayabusa walked out the room. Bayman walked out, too, but when he looked to see where Hayabusa went, he couldn't find him. He headed back outside. He now was only _slightly_ regretting taking that fanservice picture of Hayabusa and Hayate…

"What the hell is going on?" Leifang asked Hitomi, as they appeared behind a corner.

"I don't know, but let's ask Hayabusa," Hitomi said, "he's good friends with Hayate, too!"

…

Helena sat at a picnic table with an umbrella stand, drinking some Earl Grey. She was feeling more incredibly sensitive to the heat than usual, probably because she'd just played a volleyball match with Zack. She was actually a bit worried that Zack was crushing on her, as much as she loved Zack, she only loved him in a friendship sort of way.

"Helena!" Zack shouted, running to the table, "mind if I sit here?"

"S-sure," Helena said, "Zack, I have something to tell you."

"Me too, actually," Zack said, "I'm worried you're… not actually gonna like what I'm about to say."

"Same here," Helena sighed.

"I"-

"I"-

"No, you go first."

"No, no, Zack, you"-

"Let's both say it on the count to three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Both of them stood from their seats and both said:

"I only like you as a friend!"

"O-oh," Helena sat back down, "well, that went well…"

"Hell yeah, Helena, it did! High-five, sister!" Zack said, smiling and reaching out to Helena for a high-five. Helena sighed and gave the high-five, "it's just…I've got my eyes on someone else, I-I don't really want to say who it is at the moment."

"That's alright, Zack," Helena said, "as long as it's not Gen Fu or Marie Rose, then I won't judge you." Helena giggled.

" _Hell_ no, it's neither of those," Zack laughed, "I'm just kinda worried she sees me as a creep for Zack Island, you know…"

"Zack Island was a great idea!" Helena said, "we all needed a vacation, and I know you'd make the best island _and_ the best swimsuits."

"Hey, isn't that Bayman over there?" Zack grinned.

"Zack, don't even start," Helena covered her nervousness with laughter, "why did you even point that out anyway?"

"Oh, I see the way you look at him," Zack's grin didn't vanish, "Owner-san taught me lots of things about body language and facial expression"-

"You actually listen to their advice?" Helena sighed.

"Well, it works, right?" Zack asked, "so, a couple days back, we witnessed Bayman taking off his shirt, before the volleyball match against him and Kokoro the day before, your facial expressions and body language showed that"-

"I'm right here," Bayman said, sitting at a nearby table.

"OH GOD, HE SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME!" Zack placed his hand on his chest, "you were like, right over there walking past us a second ago, then you were over at the counter, and then you were"-

"Zack, don't worry too much," Helena's face was red, doing even more nervous laughter, "I- Bayman, what's that? On your table."

"Oh, this? A present," Bayman said, standing up, walking to their table and giving it to her, "take it."

"Well, okay," Helena grabbed the box. It was a pink parcel wrapped in a light blue bow. There were love-hearts on the pink parcel, and little ducks on the bow, "this is really cute!"

"Thank you, I knew you'd like the parcel," Bayman said, walking away. He'd never really understood how to confess his feelings to someone, so just putting a smile on Helena's face would satisfy him for the day.

"W-wait, Bayman!" Helena stood up abruptly, "how about we…go jet-skiing after this. I'll open the present when I get back to my room."

"Sounds good," Bayman smiled slightly, running to the jet-ski area.

"Helena, he definitely likes you back!" Zack said, "when does Bayman ever smile at anyone?"

"You… might be right," Helena said, "and I'm sure Kokoro likes you back, too."

"Girl, okay, how did you know that?" Zack asked.

"Well, Kokoro tells me almost everything," Helena said, "want to come to the jet-ski area with me? You could show off to Kokoro with your… amazing jet-ski talent."

"Alright then," Zack stood up from the table, "I'll catch up in a bit. Got some issues to solve. Apparently, there's been a dealing of lewd pictures going around in exchange for Zack Dollars, and I need to find the culprit."

…

Bayman decided to go get an ice cream near the jet-ski area, apparently, they were really good.

He saw a familiar face at the stand. He was wearing light-blue bunny ears with a matching bow-tie on a white accessory collar. His eyes slowly widened at Bayman.

"Nice 'outfit', Leon," Bayman smirked, "well, that came out rather flirtatious, please note I was being sarcastic there."

"You like it, don't deny," Leon rolled his eyes, "what do you want?"

"Vanilla," Bayman said, "I heard they're good."

"My shift is over in half-an-hour, we need to talk. You know what it's about."

"Look, if it's about the rumour thing…I was using you to hide who I really liked."

"Who is it you really like, then?" Leon asked, "I've had people coming up to me every hour asking 'oh, will you say yes to Bayman?' and stuff like that!"

"I might like Helena, but remember the keyword 'might'," Bayman said, "if Marie found out it was her, then she'd sabotage the whole thing. That kid is Satan, I swear! I thought you were the one who would understand this the best!"

"No, I wouldn't," a small voice said behind him, "I agree with the Satan part, though."

"Oh, what are the odds," Leon murmured, "she probably saw us interacting and was trying to get a _scoop_ on us." Leon lifted up the ice-cream scoop just as he said 'scoop'.

"Leon, this is _not_ funny, and neither was your pathetic pun," Bayman picked up Marie and threw her in the nearest trashcan, "now stay in there, it's where you belong."

"B-but I don't like Helena in _that_ way, you creep!" Marie threw a Cup Noodle off her head, "Well…I-I _did_ , but I found someone else, okay?! A-and I'm sorry for giving you evil glares and attacking you out of nowhere in the past for even _looking_ in Helena's direction! I didn't mean to ruin your confidence like that! Please forgive me! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"You didn't ' _ruin_ my confidence' for say, but yeah, okay, everything's fine now," Bayman said, giving Leon ten Zack Dollars and getting a double-scoop vanilla ice-cream. As he turned to his side, Helena was standing next to the trash can. "How did you just appear there"-

"Why is my servant in a trash can, Bayman?" Helena asked.

"Long story," Bayman said, "do you want some of my ice-cream?"

"You mean, like, sharing a cone?" Helena tilted her head.

Bayman stayed silent, staring into Helena's soul.

"Well, I would buy my own," she laughed, "but I'm actually short on Zack Dollars and want to save. Not really like me, is it?"

"I think it's good if we share an ice-cream."

"Wait, why?"

"Because it saves Zack Dollars, you get to try it before you buy it. So…if you want to share a cone, that's fine with me."

"Quite…romantic of you, Bayman." Helena flushed slightly. Where did Bayman come up with all these wacky rom-com ideas?

"…That's a good thing, isn't it?" Bayman asked.

"JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY!" Leon shouted. Marie Rose was struggling to get out of the trash can.

"No comment," Bayman said, "let's go eat this together where I feel like I won't be stared at by these two."

"You mean…just the two of us alone?" Helena titled her head.

Bayman nodded, grabbed Helena by the arm, and almost dragged her to the destined location.

…

Helena had realised whilst eating the shared cone with Bayman, was that Bayman tried to steal as much of it as possible. He would sometimes accidentally make eye-contact with her whilst licking the ice-cream and go a little red-faced. Of course, Helena would not mention it.

"Have you got a sweet tooth, Bayman? Or do you just not like sharing?" Helena tried to mask her giggling, but it wasn't going well.

"I-uh, ouch," Bayman was holding his head, "brain…freeze…"

"You can be so cute sometimes, Bayman." Helena placed her arm on Bayman's shoulder, still giggling, "you are okay with me doing this, right?"

"Never…thought…I'd…hear that sentence…in my life," Bayman let go of his head, "oh, it's gone now. And, uh, yeah, you can do…'that', whatever 'that' is."

"Me putting my arm around you, that's what I meant," Helena sighed, "it would be kind of weird of me if I did it without your permission…and I'm not sure if you have a sensitive personal bubble."

"No, I'm okay with it," Bayman sighed, "so, who's taking care of the Freedom Survivor now that, you know, everyone's on the island?"

"Owner-san and Misaki, not sure you've met either of them. Owner-san was so good at taking care of us on the third vacation, that he was allowed to bring a friend, but only one."

"Can we really trust _them_ with the ship?" Bayman rolled off the towel and onto the sand and almost entirely monotonously said, "ow, that hurt more than it should've. Sand is still really hot."

"You didn't sound like you were in pain," Helena said, "but these two are the only people I really…know. And plus, I have a track of the ship at all times."

"That's good," Bayman said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, what is it?" Helena smiled such a warm, beautiful smile… "I know what you're going to ask…Zack and I are just friends, and we have no interest in each other…however, Bayman, I feel as if I'm gaining an interest with the person I'm sitting right in front of, right now."

"Yeah, me too," Bayman said, standing up, "did you open your present? Well, it's not a present, it's just, an object in a box, and I saw you take interest in that object, and"-

Helena almost shredded the box to bits in excitement, which stunned Bayman a little.

"Thank you so much, Bayman!" she stood up too and hugged him, "you didn't need to. This was the book I'd wanted to get! You _really_ didn't need to"-

"But I wanted to," Bayman said.

"I…need to return the favour," Helena said, "I'll buy you something after we go jet-skiing."

"Thank you, Helena," he said, "it'll feel like a long walk because of this sudden heatwave, so if you need to take a break whilst walking to the jet-ski area, that's okay."

"Before we go," Helena let go of Bayman, "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well," Helena whispered, "you need to get a little closer."

"Oh, okay," Bayman said.

"J-just a little closer," Helena was showing a small grin, "we don't know if anyone is secretly listening in…"

"Helena, I'm not deaf," Bayman said as he got even closer, "now what is it you need to tell me-mmph!" Bayman's eyes widened from the unexpected kiss. He closed his eyes and embraced Helena awkwardly.

"So, you clearly feel the same," Helena heaved a relieved sigh, "b-but please ignore what Zack said back at the picnic table."

"What did he say again?"

"Oh, thank goodness you've forgot!"

"Doesn't matter, anyway," Bayman said, "you can't help how you felt. It's the males first time on the island, of course the females will be like 'wow, manservice' and vice-versa! Have you seen Eliot recently? He can't even _speak_ to Christie when she wears a Venus."

"Bayman, please," Helena sighed, "I just happened to be daydreaming at the exact same time you took off your shirt."

Bayman shrugged, and took Helena's hand, "let's finally go jet-skiing. You can go first. I've annoyed you enough."

"No, no, wait, I didn't mean it like that! I"-

"Come on, let's go."

…

They finally headed to the jet-ski area. It did feel like it took forever to walk there because of the heatwave. Zack was there with Kokoro.

"Were you two having a moment?" Helena asked, "sorry for interrupting."

"Wait, are you two… a thing now?" Bayman tried to mask his laughter.

"Bayman," Zack said.

"Yeah?" Bayman said, taking a deep breath to distract the laughter, "sorry, it's just kind of surprising."

"I caught Marie Rose," Zack said.

"Oh, God, what did she do now?"

"The picture-dealing thing, you were involved, remember?"

"Look, I was in the red and it was the only way I could get out of it."

"Well, you must've been enjoying your holiday a lot," Zack said, "I've only given a fair warning to you, but Marie is doing a whole week of working at that ice-cream place."

"Ha!" Bayman placed his hands on his hips, "it's what she deserved for starting that place- uh, Helena, I do not like the way you're looking at me at the moment."

"What kind of ' _picture dealing'_ were you doing with my servant?!" Helena grabbed Bayman by his ear.

"Agh!" Bayman shoved Helena's arm off his ear, "what the hell?! This isn't like you!"

"Whoa, whoa, Helena," Zack stood in-between them, "I worded it very badly. Bayman just took a picture of Hayabusa and Hayate tied up together in a volleyball net and gave it to Marie in exchange for Zack Dollars.

"O-oh," Helena looked away from Bayman in shame, "I apologise for such an outburst, it's just, Marie Rose is even more popular than Kasumi and Ayane, now, and I need to look out for her with all this new fame she has. You understand, right?"

"I understand," Bayman said, placing a hand on a slightly red ear.

"Still," Kokoro said, "kind of creepy to take a picture of Hayabusa and Hayate like that"-

"Can we… not bring this up ever again?" Bayman sighed, facepalming, "I made a silly mistake, plus another silly mistake, and now Hayabusa is going to get his revenge"-

"I heard my name." Hayabusa had arrived with Leon, "and I also heard… 'revenge'."

"Ah, sh**."

…

After a bunch of Bayman doing awkward hugging and posing with Leon for a couple of pictures (Zack looking extremely uncomfortable) being taken by a professional photographer that came to the island, (all pictures had to be approved by Helena, of course), Hayabusa had something to say.

"Now you know how I felt," Hayabusa said, "however, I went easy on you, since you threw Marie Rose in the trash for me. I think we all wanted to do that to that…weeaboo."

"How much did you pay Leon?" Bayman asked, "I mean, out of curiosity and all…"

"One hundred-thousand Zack Dollars."

"Okay, what?" Zack butted in, "where'd you get them dollars?"

"After Bayman lost the bet against Christie, I won against her and a few extra others," Hayabusa said, "I just happened to be extremely lucky."

"Come on, Bayman," Helena squeezed Bayman's hands with her own, "let's finally go on the jet-ski!"

"Together?" Bayman asked, "you can do that now?!"

"Well, we can try," Helena winked and kissed Bayman's cheek.

"L-let's give it a shot," Bayman nodded, "I'll steer the jet-ski. Zack, are you okay?"

"I just need to go somewhere," Zack said and ran off.

…

Zack leaned against a rock, opened his notepad and started to write:

 _Day 2 of Zack Island: I really,_ _really_ _regret having the guys on this island._

…

 _Thanks for reading the new Baylena One-Shot! I'm sorry it took so long, I've been busy with assessments, studies and other personal stuff! Only suggest something if you're patient, as it may take weeks or even months to come depending on how busy I am._

 _Current list:_

 _Ryu Enlisting Jann Lee to fight a fiend and they become friends by LightJakRises  
Christie and Rachel's friendship by LightJakRises  
Jann Lee x Leifang by Dewa1990  
Eliot x Ayane by Dewa1990  
Hayate x Hitomi by Dewa 1990  
Bayman and Hayate becoming friends after getting into a dangerous situation by Missy Tusara  
Helena finds out Bayman is her dad's killer by LittleMissyGalPal  
Kokoro x Zack by WolfRenshin  
Ryu Hayabusa x Ayane by Dragon347_


	9. LightJakRises Suggestion 2

Hello guys, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year (I know it's February now but shh I started this in late December k)! Here is the second LightJakRises suggestion where Hayabusa enlists Jann Lee to fight a fiend and they become close friends (aka basically platonic Busa x Jann Lee) ^_^  
 **(writer's mistake, back when I was writing DOATEC'S New Leader I thought Naotora was resurrected back from the dead, but it was time travel. 10/10 wiki reading skillz)  
Also please note I've never played a Ninja Gaiden game before so if I get anything wrong about Ninja Gaiden n fiends n stuff, don't be surprised. Tried to find my Ninja Gaiden 3 case to start playing it again but it is nowhere to be found. So, if there are any Ninja Gaiden games that you recommend to me, say so in the reviews.  
**

New MIST Lab: Set after the events of DOA5

Victor Donovan was sitting at his desk in his wonderful new office. It was a lot brighter and less dim and doom. It really helped him think more. The bright red walls, the bright green floor, orange desk, pink chair… sure it didn't go well, but did _he_ care what others thought? _Hell_ no. He was Victor Donovan and he could do what he wanted. First, he had the clones. Then, he managed to kidnap Naotora Ii through time travel, but now one of his scientists had invented something new called...Fiend Poison.

Fiend Poison was something invented by a scientist of his, and Donovan wanted to test it out. First, on a clone. A Leifang clone, called Alpha-210. She looked almost identical to Leifang, except for the fake orange tan and bottle-blonde hair. Her voice was only slightly higher-pitched than Leifang's and it, strangely enough, had a fairly different voice, which was uncommon with many clones.

"You want me to drink this, boss?" Alpha-210 asked in her strangely deep and heavy-accented voice.

"Well, I guess so," Donovan shrugged, adjusting his mask.

"You seem so different when you're not on the big screen," she said, gulping the potion, "Oh…oh God…" She cried out in pain, red mist escaping her body, and she turned to ash. No other scientists even noticed, many clones went through much worse on a daily basis.

"It seems to react poorly with the red mist, Donovan," the scientist said.

"We should try and test it on the _real_ Leifang," Donovan was grinning under that mask.  
"How would that be possible?" the scientist asked.

"Well, we've sent an agent to spy on our fighters, or at least, most of them," Donovan said, "Hitomi and Leifang recently had a falling out… it seems that Leifang needs a new best friend…right, Naotora?" He handed Naotora a tracking device that would lead to Leifang's whereabouts.

"Yes…D-Donovan," Naotora sighed and ran out of the MIST lab.

…

One day later…

Hayabusa had arrived in New York City. It wasn't too late at night, maybe nine or ten, so there was plenty of people out. He was standing on a rooftop, looking down at all the people, happy and enjoying themselves, unaware of the danger that was to appear.

The streets looked wonderful in New York on Christmas Eve. All the lights amazed him, different colours flashing everywhere. Although Hayabusa was never huge on Christmas, he definitely wanted to buy at least one thing from the market as a souvenir, but of course, not right now.

Two people had suddenly…teleported onto the roof he was on? He turned around, taking out his sword.  
"I know the both of you," he said, "you're Jann Lee, and this is…Rig, that you're with."

"Got a problem with that?" Jann Lee clenched his fists.

"What was with _that_ reply?" Hayabusa asked.

"It's the first part of our date, where I use a special potion to teleport to the top of a building and view New York from here…stunning, isn't it?" Rig grinned.

"It's not a date, I just wanted to fight him and he took out some stupid glowing potion mid-match," Jann Lee said, "and why won't you tell me how you did that? What the hell was in that potion?!"

"Jann Lee," Hayabusa said, "stay away from Rig. He's dangerous."

"I could tell, Hayabusa," Jann Lee said, "I mean- with the power to teleport like that"-

"Well, Jann, we gotta go," Rig said, grabbed Jann Lee's hand and threw a potion onto the ground.

"Hey!" Hayabusa shouted. He then heard the ground shaking. He managed to leap down from the building and enter the markets, people too scared and running to even notice a ninja running _towards_ the Christmas market and not _away_ from it. He saw someone he knew who wasn't running at all or panicking, but falling asleep at one of the bars.

"Leifang! Why aren't you running?" he touched the possibly unconscious girl's shoulder, but a light shone into his eyes and blinded him for a couple of seconds, the ground rumbling even harder.

When his eyesight returned to normal, it wasn't Leifang standing there, but a massive 50ft tall ogre fiend!

"Heh," Hayabusa took out his sword, "I've fought many of you guys before, so a slightly bigger one won't be _much_ of a challenge."

"I don't want to fight you," it said, a more demonic, lower replica of Leifang's voice, "piss off."

"…What?" Hayabusa tilted his head, "no, no, listen here"-

"I want to fight Jann Lee," she said, "let me fight him, please…"

"Not unless I get an explanation," he pointed his sword at the ogre's stomach, "how did you manage to disguise yourself as Leifang?"

The fiend yelled nonsense at Hayabusa. It seems it had lost its ability to talk already.

"I see," Hayabusa looked up at the ogre's horrifying face, "this will be quick."

"Stop!" someone yelled. The voice sounded very familiar, "it's the real Leifang, and I know it is!"

Hayabusa turned around to see the familiar face wearing a lab coat, a blue shirt and black trousers. "You're Naotora Ii, I swear I've met you before. How the hell are you here?"

"Well, uh- this guy called Victor Dono"-

"Stop right there," Hayabusa said, "you are working with MIST?"

"Um…sorry…" Naotora murmured.

Hayabusa sighed, "have you seen the things they've done?"

"I've seen it all," Naotora whispered, "all this technology…it really baffled me and even shook me up a little…I even saw you a few times, but it wasn't you"- Naotora started to panic. Her breaths started to shorten, "Hayabusa, watch out!"

Hayabusa managed to dodge the fiend's arm with no issue. He hit the arm with his sword. "Don't worry, I've got it.

"YAAAAAAAH!" The fiend yelled, holding its bleeding wound.

"Yep, that's Leifang," Hayabusa said, "how the hell did this happen? Is MIST turning fighters into fiends? You need to tell me, Naotora, and you shouldn't be working with MIST!"

"Well…Donovan was the one that showed me all the…all the technological advances…even if the downside was watching people die…I saw you get gruesomely killed many times…"

"Those would've been clones," Hayabusa said, turning towards the ogre fiend, "and… Leifang. If you don't want to die, I recommend you don't even try touching me."

"Okay, okay, I would tell you," Naotora said, "but…Donovan will…he's going to do do something bad, he could kill me or worse!"

"No, he won't…" Hayabusa slowly walked up to Naotora, "I will protect you, understand?"

"W-whoa!" Naotora stood back, "uh- I'm not looking for uh…any relationship right now!"

"Neither am I," Hayabusa said.

"Then why did you…you know…walk up to me so close"-

"Enough of this nonsense," Hayabusa pointed his sword at Naotora, "tell me how to reverse this- or I'll kill the fiend!"

The fiend roared, big- no, massive tears dropping from its eyes. The place was flooding, the water was at knee-height, and Hayabusa had to act fast.

"Look, look!" Naotora said, "I still have the bottle! It must be somewhere!"

"Where were you sitting with Leifang?" Hayabusa asked, "Leifang, stop crying; we're going to turn you back to normal! Wipe those tears before you flood us, and if we were to drown, you'd stay like an ogre fiend forever!"

The ogre fiend stopped crying. _Thank god_ , Hayabusa thought, _imagine dying like_ _that,_ _drowning in salty ogre tears._

Naotora headed to one of the many picnic tables.

"I swear, the bottle was right here!" She looked everywhere.

"Time is of the essence, Naotora," Hayabusa said.

"Look, okay, I've found it!" Naotora shouted, "s-sorry for shouting. A-and sorry for taking forever finding the bottle!"

"It's fine," Hayabusa wanted to let out the biggest groan ever, but he kept it in for the sake of politeness.

The bottle read:

" _Complete the fighter's biggest wish, and they will return back to normal – Signed, Victor Donovan.  
PS: Naotora, if you're reading this, you're an absolute cretin. I'm sending you back to the Samurai times when I next see you…and just stop saying 'sorry' or I'll clone you. Thx bbg_.

 _Only use this method if the_ _PLAN_ _isn't working. Any other reasons; we will know, and we will hunt you down.(unless you're Naotora, then we'll just send you back to the past) "_

"What is Leifang's biggest wish?" Hayabusa asked, "do you know? Because I don't."

"Me neither," Naotora said, "d-does that mean you're going to kill her?!"

"I might have to," he sighed, "or maybe that's what MIST wanted me to do all along…there's got to be another way"-

"WAIT!" Jann Lee ran through the rubble of fallen attractions, the occasional unlucky body and trash everywhere, "Hayabusa! I know it! I know!"

"THERE HE IS!" the fiend bellowed. It was sounding less and less like Leifang each time it talked. It swung a huge arm at Jann Lee, but Hayabusa managed to defend Jann Lee.

"Hayabusa, get out of the way!" Naotora said, "if Leifang ends up getting defeated, she'll stay as a fiend forever!"

"But she could end up killing Jann Lee!" Hayabusa yelled back.

"Look," Jann Lee suddenly grabbed Hayabusa's shoulders, "Leifang wants to defeat me. She wouldn't want to kill me due to the fact she obviously has feelings for me. The worst that could happen is me getting injured. I'll be okay."

"Oh," Hayabusa said, "should I just"-

"Just let her attack me! God damn it! We can't have this fiend standing around for any longer!" Jann Lee shouted, "I can stand this! If you can, then I can!"

"You don't understand!" Hayabusa shouted.

"No, you don't!" Jann Lee yelled, "this is just immature! Leifang, let's fight!"

" **Gladly** …" the fiend's voice deepened, its eyes glowed red and swung an arm at Jann Lee, "Jann Lee… I finally get to defeat you…finally…"

"How do I know you're not lying to me, Naotora?" Hayabusa asked, "how do I not know"-

"What else can you do?!" Naotora asked, "just let it happen!"

Hayabusa took out his sword but it was kicked out of his hand by Naotora. He was then kicked in the back by Naotora. She stood on his back with those bladed boots.

"Naotora!" Hayabusa yelled, trying to exclaim his words through the pain "stop…this…you…fool!"

"And I'm sorry for hurting you!" Naotora shouted, "but I know what to do here, and I trust that you'll save me from MIST after this! I'm not lying or anything, and I'm not letting a blinded crush cloud your mind and be your downfall! Oh no, I didn't mean 'crush'! Sorry!"

"Enough…of this…" Hayabusa managed to grab Naotora's leg and shove it off him, causing her to fall on her bum. But due to this distraction of Naotora trying to stop him; he's now realised the fight between Jann Lee and the fiend had started, and the fiend was already winning, in fact, Jann Lee was so bruised and bloodied that the fiend had technically 'won.' He had fallen into a now-demolished stall, struggling to get up.

"Jann Lee!" Hayabusa shouted, Naotora trying to restrain him from intervening, "if Naotora actually is telling us the truth, the fiend potion should be wearing off as Leifang's technically 'defeated' you in combat! Finish off the fiend and it should turn back into Leifang! But be careful to not go over-the-top! Do smaller hits as the fiend becomes weaker!"

"I know!" Jann Lee shouted, heavily breathing from his wounds, "I can do this!"

The fiend knocked out all the Christmas lights decorated around the market area, so that it was harder to see, but that wasn't going to stop Jann Lee at all. It did a ghoulish roar, probably signalling that there was no sign of Leifang's soul trapped inside that monster anymore…but that was going to change, and her soul was going to restore, and eventually, even her human body would restore, too.

He managed to hit a strong mid-kick on the fiend's leg, causing it to cry in pain. When the fiend crouched down in pain, he did a high kick on the stomach.  
"You're weakening now that your 'biggest wish' has been accomplished," Jann Lee yelled, "this might hurt, Leifang, but you'll be back to normal in no time!"

Whilst Jann Lee was finishing the battle, Hayabusa noticed a bunch of tanks arriving at the scene…the military? Well, they took their sweet time, didn't they?

"Wow, look at those!" Naotora ran up to the tanks, "hello!"

 _She might distract them for a short time,_ Hayabusa thought, _thank goodness._

"Hayabusa!" Jann Lee shouted, landing a final jump kick on the fiend's stomach, "she's getting weaker! Now what?!"

"I think that's it!" Hayabusa yelled, "if the potion is correct, the fiend should turn back into Leifang!"

"Naotora, you will pay for betraying us!" a voice shouted. It was Rig.

"You focus on the fiend, I'll get Rig," Hayabusa said, running to Rig, "you will not hurt Naotora _nor_ Jann Lee!" He tackled Rig to the ground, "Rig, the plan failed, give up already! What was Donovan even trying to do here?"

"None of your goddamn business!" Rig yelled, "anyways, no matter what happens here, Naotora will be"-

"Don't even finish that!" Hayabusa shouted, "the military is here, you're done for! And MIST is done for!"

"The military's known us for some time, Busa…" Rig grinned, "our lab location is even harder to find than the last one…my dad is calling them right now…telling them to retreat or our spies will hunt down their friends and families…we have their information, all of them."

"Stop that!"

"The two men in the tank, they both have parents, siblings, wives and children, that tank is retreating now after just receiving that message – after all, we wouldn't want anything to happen to them- OUCH!"

"You are not getting away with this," Hayabusa noticed Rig took something out of his pocket…it was…shaped like a grenade. Hayabusa quickly moved back from Rig, noticing all the tanks were retreating.

"Just a special MIST smoke bomb, you wimp!" Rig shouted and threw it on the ground, disappearing.

 _He's gone fully insane at this point,_ Hayabusa thought, _finally showing his true colours in full… I wonder what happened to him after the old MIST lab fell?_

Hayabusa turned around to see the ogre fiend slowly shrink down to human size. _It seems Jann Lee was able to technically complete Leifang's wish_ , Hayabusa thought, _so Naotora was right after all…_

"Hayabusa!" Naotora yelled, "all the weird vehicles drove away! W-were they scared of my manly hands?" She yelled at the tanks, "SORRY FOR BEING SO UGLY!"

 _Lower self-confidence than some of our youth today,_ Hayabusa thought, "I'll call an ambulance for Jann Lee! Naotora, you help Leifang! There should be a tablecloth on one of the picnic tables to help cover her up when she turns back to normal!"

"Alright!" Naotora ran up to the back-to-normal Leifang in the wrecked area, "Leifang, I'm so sorry!"

"Can Jann Lee see me like this?" Leifang covered up, "oh god, this is the worst day of my life!"

"It's alright," Jann Lee whispered, "I can't really see anything at the moment. My vision kind of blurry…" He started to cough heavily, "I'll look away, anyways…"

"I don't remember hitting you at all!" Leifang shouted as Naotora wrapped the large red-and-white tablecloth around Leifang.

 _What a day_ , Hayabusa thought, standing from a distance, _maybe I can salvage something from here as a souvenir._

…

After the events on Christmas Eve, the hosts of the Christmas Eve pulled another Festival on Christmas Day after what happened. Luckily, nobody connected the fiend with Leifang, as there was no evidence that she had 'turned' into a fiend (and it wasn't very believable to anyone, except for maybe a few conspiracy theorists). However, Hayabusa, Jann Lee, Leifang and Naotora (who was nowhere to be found, Hayabusa assumed that she was hopefully safe, and wished there was a way to contact her, but what were the chances of someone from the Samurai times understanding how to use a phone?) were due to all be questioned by the police on Boxing Day about what they saw.

For now, Hayabusa put on jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket and headed to New York in the afternoon. He wanted to head to the new Festival…that was not as busy for many obvious reasons which included family, friends and…well, a fiend. It was busy, just nowhere near as busy as the Christmas Eve Festival for many reasons…

He was shocked at how quickly everything had mended, it was as if the ogre fiend incident was all just a dream… but yeah, we're not doing that cliché today, folks. He took a deep breath and walked to a stall that was selling ornaments. They were all very…cute. Little teddy-bears in Santa hats, kittens holding presents, puppies holding candy canes. But what he noticed were the sweets. He wasn't sure if Jann Lee had any allergies, so he got some chocolates, macaroons and jelly sweets. He also stuffed in a few leftover(but quite stale) Grains of Spiritual Life in order to give Jann Lee a speedier recovery.

Hayabusa assumed Jann Lee was in the hospital that was closest to the festival so he visited the blindingly-white hospital and walked up to the receptionist with the …pink bag. Despite it being Christmas, the bag was kind of…Valentine's like?

"Is…Jann Lee in this hospital?" he asked, "I'm a friend…"

"Ah, you must be the – Haya, heyah- bus – the Heya-Bus-uh guy he wrote down for acceptable visitors. Right this way, Mr Heya Bus-uh." Hayabusa couldn't be bothered correcting her for the moment.

 _I'd rather people mispronounced my name than called me Busa as a nickname, to be honest_ , he thought.

"So," the nurse said, "is that Jann Lee's Christmas present? I'm sure he will be happy that he's received another one. Another guest gave him some cute little ornaments, which was nice." Hayabusa assumed this other guest was Leifang.

"I just got him some food, do you know if he has any allergies?" Hayabusa asked.

"No allergies at all in his medical records," she replied, "you should be fine."

…

Hayabusa cleaned his hands and entered the room where Jann Lee was lying. He was heavily injured.

"Jann Lee," Hayabusa placed the bag on the end-table next to the bed, "are you able to eat?"

"In small portions, I can," Jann Lee said, "why?"

"Inside this bag, there's Grains of Spiritual Life. They will help you on your recovery. Also, I went a bit… senseless and got you some sweets. I didn't know what you liked so I got some varieties of different things."

"I…appreciate it," Jann Lee smiled slightly, "I appreciate it a lot."

"I'm glad you do," Hayabusa nodded, "I just wanted to say that what you did out there last night…it was incredible – and"-

A nurse came in.

"Sir, you need to step outside for this procedure we're about to start on Jann Lee," she said.

"I understand," Hayabusa said and walked into the waiting room. A man wearing a big hoodie was sitting on one of the waiting seats outside. Hayabusa could only see his mouth.

"Hey, buddy," he whispered and grinned, "how's the boyfriend- I mean…friend?"

"Rig!" Hayabusa stood up, "where is MIST getting all these strange advancements"-

A glowing teal portal suddenly appeared behind them and the hooded villain jumped in.

Hayabusa followed in, guessing that this strange portal would take them to the new and more advanced MIST lab.

…

 _Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been_ _very_ _ill(haven't been this sick for years!) and I've had tons of work and studying to do. Check out the Tumblr: doaheadcanons, if you want to request a scenario, headcanon or imagine for your favourite characters/ships!  
I'll be honest, I'm not sure if I like this one compared to my other ones, it might have something to do with Donovan's strange motive, even if the motive isn't really implied. Honest reviews with constructive criticism will always be welcome here.  
The next one-shot will be surprisingly less action-focused and fluffier than anything. It will be set straight after Christie's DOA4 ending because I realised it was Rachel who appeared in her ending(yes I only JUST realised shhh). There will also be an OC(with a very small role) in it I made called Sugar, who will be working at the same club Christie did in that ending._

 _Would Yuuka count as an OC? I mean, she's technically Honoka's gran in my fanfictions, who has been acknowledged via Honoka's bios, but we don't know who Honoka's gran is yet or how she looks or what her personality is like. I imagine she's a contrast to Miyako, she's open about being a retired MIST worker and is supportive of Honoka following her dreams and entering tournaments due to the lack of freedom she had in her own youth._

_Current list:  
Christie and Rachel's friendship by LightJakRises  
Jann Lee x Leifang by Dewa1990  
Eliot x Ayane by Dewa1990  
Hayate x Hitomi by Dewa 1990  
Bayman and Hayate becoming friends after getting into a dangerous situation by Missy Tusara  
Helena finds out Bayman is her dad's killer by LittleMissyGalPal  
Kokoro x Zack by WolfRenshin  
Ryu Hayabusa x Ayane by Dragon347  
Eliot x Helena by Hellsink Bathhall  
Eliot x Kasumi where they find Alpha-152 and take care of her by Ccriss_


	10. I apologise

Sorry guys but I've been so busy – I can't find any time to write my one-shots! Suggestions are closed for the time-being and the Christie Rachel friendship one-shot will be done when I can.

Apologies again.


	11. ChristieRachel friendship-LightJakRises

_**The last suggestion by LightJakRises! This one-shot will be about Christie and Rachel becoming friends after the events of Christie's DOA4 ending. This one-shot continues RIGHT after Christie's DOA4 ending, so if you haven't played DOA4, I'd check out the ending. If you were looking for mild-ish romance like the Marie x Honoka one, be disappointed. It will be – surprisingly fluffy, however.**_

Christie walked into the messy backstage filled with clothes lying about, to change back into her casual clothes. Her job was done. And heck, these men were too stupid to realise what had just happened. It would take them a while to get their thoughts back and realised that Christie literally hurt a man, so she had enough time to escape. Whilst getting changed, a sharp pointy nail hit her back.

"Ouch!" Christie turned around, "what the hell?" It was a woman with golden-tanned skin, a lifeless-looking face (presumably a lot of botox), bright blue eyes and extremely frizzy blonde-white hair. She was wearing a blindingly pink-sequined short tight dress on her malnourished figure.

"Name's Sugar," she also had a British accent, though it had a slight touch of Scottish to it, which was cool, "sorry if my nails hurt you, hen."

"What do you want?" she asked, "I need to get out of here."

"You've got plenty of time," she said, "you're not the first assassin to do this here, so don't act like you're the special one here."

"I see," Christie said, "nobody calls the police?"

"You think?" she asked, "you're fine. Takes forever for the police to find anything here, anyway."

"Well…okay," Christie shrugged, "want to grab a drink after the shift? I'll pay…well – maybe."

"Do I look like I want to hang out with you?" She raised an eyebrow at Christie.

"Aw," Christie pouted, "worried I'll make you look ugly in comparison?"

Sugar felt as if she was about to lash out at this 'Christie' lass, but she was too tired to put the effort in and let her leave.

…

Christie left and stood outside the building. Two men walked outside, also. She assumed they also worked there due to their skimpy neon-coloured clothing and blindingly bleached hair.

"Damn girl!" the first one yelled, "that's the second one this week!"

"Don't trust a woman with white hair, am I right?" the second one rolled his eyes.

"That's right!" she pointed her finger at them like a gun.

All three burst out laughing _,_ the two guys saying something to her before walking home, "we've got the evidence covered, Christie. It all points to Sugar, you're in the clear."

"How the…" Christie murmured to herself, and then remembered that DOATEC had all this strange technology that anything at this point could be possible.

Before Christie could finally get out of this hellhole of a 'city', a woman in a short, low-cut red dress, a face caked in makeup and long blonde hair in a big ponytail approached her. _Is she going to try and fight me,_ Christie thought? _Her facial expression is saying otherwise, I guess it's my lucky day…_ Christie smiled as the woman approached her.

"Wow, for a human, you're good," she whispered, Christie not being able to make out where her accent was from, and trying to ignore that 'for a human' part, "you've got some talent. Where are _you_ from?"

"Well, somewhere," Christie said, "what happened to all those other guys you were 'hanging around' with? Got bored of the fun?"

"They left," the woman said, "just like that. Not a very realistic scenario, is it?"

"Jeez," Christie said, "so, what are _you_ doing at a place like this?"

"What do you think?" she winked.

"Fair enough, I guess," Christie smiled, "I heard some of the workers there give gay or bi people discounts. It's either cool or unfair, depending on how you see it."

"Really? I didn't get a discount. But enough about that, I'm also in this area because of possible fiend sightings," she said, "but it may just be a false alarm. Hopefully not."

"Fiend?" Christie asked.

"Yeah, a fiend," the woman replied, "I hunt fiends. Believe me or not, that's your choice."

"Well, okay then," Christie rolled her eyes, "I can't be too surprised to meet a fiend hunter, the place I work at is even stranger."

"Hmph, you mean you're with those two other DOATEC male dancers who are framing that 'Sugar' woman for what you did, using that crazy technology?"

"I – uh…" Christie facepalmed, "you've got me."

"I won't tell anyone," she placed a hand on Christie's shoulder. Her damn nails were almost as long as Sugar's were! And more importantly, she _wouldn't tell anyone!_

"Really?" Christie raised an eyebrow.

"No," the woman burst into laughter. Her evil laugh was _almost_ as good as Christie's, "but, for real, I will. But only on _two_ conditions."

"What conditions?" Christie asked.

"One; you buy me a Starbucks. Two; you help me track down a certain fiend with your DOATEC technology. Then you'll never see me again."

"Deal," Christie said, "where do we find this fiend?"

"Starbucks first," she yawned, "I need a break from the toxic environment I was just in. What's your name?"

"Christie," she said, "yours?"

"I'm Rachel," she said.

"Rachel?" Christie rolled her eyes, "with a job like a fiend hunter, I'd expect it to be damn Demonhunter Blitz Bliss The Fifth or something! Unless it's a codename…"

"My lips are sealed," Rachel said, giggling, "so, what's our plan on meeting up?"

Christie handed Rachel her number on a small piece of paper and headed to the nearest motel to stay for the night, not saying a word to Rachel.

"Well, goodbye then," Rachel rolled her eyes, smirking.

…

Christie's phone rung at _six_ in the morning! She answered it.

"U-ugh, hello?"

"You remember where to find me, right? Go there in four hours."

"I'm aware of it," Christie said and hung up. She opened the app 'DOATEC MAPS' on her mobile. The Starbucks was actually not that far from the club, which was somewhat of a relief, but not enough to calm her down from the situation she was in. _These bloody hipster coffee places are popping up everywhere_ , she thought, _I can't even believe I'm doing this! I wanted to get out of here ASAP, but I have no other choice than to do what this damn fiend hunter tells me to unless I want to get caught._

She got changed into a white casual dress with pink flowers on it. It was the perfect weather to wear summer clothes whilst drinking a nice iced beverage. She sighed, staring out the window, specifically staring at that beautiful dawn sky.  
 _Pretty nice morning,_ Christie thought _, maybe I'll get something good out of this. A nice coffee, obviously, and maybe just someone to talk to. This job can…get quite lonely after all._

Christie decided to have a small breakfast and watch some of the depressing news on TV for _ages_ before checking out and going to Starbucks.

When Christie left the motel, Rachel was standing right outside. She was wearing a black button-up dress with white leggings underneath. Her hair was up in that same high-ponytail

"Stalker," Christie murmured.

"I _can_ hear you, you know," Rachel smiled, "why withhold what you're saying?"

"Stalker," Christie said louder, slower and more monotone than before. She struggled to keep up her walking pace with Rachel.

"Better," Rachel winked, "have you ever actually been in Starbucks before?"

"No," Christie said, "Costa is better."

"How do you know Costa is better if you've never been to Starbucks?"

Christie sighed, "I'm tired, alright? I'm more of a person who works at night."

"Definitely," Rachel said, "a pumpkin spice latte and a cookie should do the trick!"

"A pumpkin…spice…what does a pumpkin even taste like for starters?"

"Hey, you're the human, you should know this stuff better than me."

"Well, I am more of a tea-person, personally, but a cold coffee sounds alright in this weather. Maybe I can learn all this…beverage wizardry from you."

There was full awkward silence on the way to Starbucks. It stopped as they entered.

"What are you going to get?" Rachel asked as they stood in the line. It wasn't too short, nor was it too long.

"Just get me whatever," Christie said, walking out of the line, "I'll find us a table."

Before Christie could do just that, she felt something grab her arm.

"You're not getting away with that," Rachel whispered, grinning.

Christie was confused until she realised what Rachel meant – the deal was that _Christie_ was the one to pay for the Starbucks!

"Tsk," Christie took money out of her pocket and just threw it in Rachel's hands, making zero eye-contact. She found an empty table and sat down on a surprisingly comfy chair.

After a few minutes of daydreaming and almost falling asleep, Rachel arrived with a tray of two frappes and two chocolate cookies.

"Mmm," Christie picked up one of the cookies and _devoured_ it, "hell, I needed that."

Rachel laughed, "you did seem a bit hangry."

"A bit is quite an understatement," Christie sipped her frappe, "is this a…"

"Mocha frappucino," Rachel smiled, "I have a vanilla cream one to swap in case you don't like yours."

"No, this is good!" Christie said, "thanks for taking me here! I think"-

Rachel suddenly stood up from her seat. Christie swore she heard a beeping noise somewhere, but it might have just been in her imagination.

"I guess I did not need your help after all," Rachel ran out of the Starbucks.

"Alright, then…" After Christie finished her Starbucks, she returned back to _her_ job, and never even thought about this again…

…

 _Two years later, DOAX4._

Christie was surprised she was allowed back on Zack Island after not being invited to the third vacation. She maybe had thought Zack had realised she might have been a danger to the others, but that was apparently not the case now that she was back.

She arrived at an ice-cream stall where she saw a burly tanned hunk of a man serving ice cream wearing a bunny headband and a white collar with a bow tie on it.

"Hey, Mr Handsome, strawberry please." Christie winked at the man, much to his disgust.

"My name's _Leon_ , thank you very much," he sighed and handed her a strawberry ice-cream, "ten Zack Dollars, please."

Christie handed over the Zack Dollars and walked away, feeling immune to the heat with her Factor 50 sunscreen. She found a black lounger with a fancy rainbow parasol above it. She lay down on the lounger and ate her ice cream. She looked next to her and saw Rachel of all people! Who was expecting that?! Not me. Definitely not.

"Oh, it's been a while," Rachel said, taking off her sunglasses.

"Yep, how'd that fiend go?" Christie asked.

"Well, asking that after two years?"

"Better late than never."

"Well… it was a tough one at the time, but I got through. If it wasn't for me and several others, it would've reached the town you were in and destroyed it, including you and all the people in that Costa."

"We were in a Starbucks."

"Were we?" Rachel tilted her head, taking a sip of her smoothie, "amazed you remember that, really. How's work?"

"Shittier than ever," Christie murmured, "I'm thinking of leaving with all these new changes. Hey, what's with that look on your face?"

"Say," Rachel smiled, "Rig got a new volleyball partner and I don't have anyone to"-

"I know what you're suggesting," Christie said, "sure thing. I haven't even started playing any. I've just been doing pool hopping and butt battles. Bass is the men's butt battle champion and Honoka is the women's butt battle champion."

"Who would've guessed?" Rachel burst into that amazing evil laughter, Christie joining in.

"So, uh, do you want to play some volleyball the now? I want to see who we're up against," Rachel got out of her lounger.

"Sure thing," Christie finished her cone, "we're going to destroy those opponents!"

…

 _Christie spent a lot of her holiday with her volleyball partner Rachel. They didn't exactly win the volleyball tournament but hey, it was all in good fun, unlike others who took the tournament way too seriously despite the prize being Zack Dollars and rare swimsuits of all things. Even after the DOAX4 vacation they'd meet up and hang out.'Hanging out' meaning shoe-shopping sprees and/or sparring. Christie was so grateful to have such a friend, especially one with competitively good evil laughter._

 _ **SO NEXT UP WE HAVE DEWA'S SUGGESTIONS. Thank you for your unique suggestions, Jak! I really enjoyed writing them when I had the time, but I've been awfully busy so I know they came like months apart. Had to study lol  
Requests are still closed for the time being! I will re-open them once I've finished the Eliot x Kasumi one.  
Dewa's lucky getting their suggestions started during the summer holidays as they'll be faster to come out!**_

 _ **Current List:**_

 _ **Jann Lee x Leifang by Dewa1990  
Eliot x Ayane by Dewa 1990  
Hayate x Hitomi by Dewa1990  
Bayman and Hayate becoming friends after getting into a dangerous situation by Missy Tusara  
Helena finds out Bayman is her dad's killer by LittleMissyGalPal  
Kokoro x Zack by WolfRenshin  
Ryu Hayabusa x Ayane by Dragon347  
Eliot x Helena by Hellsink Bathall  
Eliot x Kasumi where they find Alpha-152 and take care of her by Ccriss**_


	12. Leifang x Jann Lee by Dewa1990

_**This is the first suggestion by Dewa1990! This will be a Jann Lee x Leifang one-shot. It will be set a couple of months after DOA5's story mode.  
Sorry for the very long delay! Been struggling with a lot of things, and I actually lost interest in writing fanfic for a couple of months to focus on world-building my original stories, but now I really want to start writing fanfictions again!  
I don't think I will upload any more of my one-shots on ao3, I feel as if the biggest DOA fanfic community is on this site. I think I might still upload them on wattpad, but.  
Note: I have no damn idea how to write Jann Lee romantically. I even read a few romance novels and still feel a bit confused on how to write him. He just seems so aromantic ingame xD so if he's a bit OOC my bad. **_

Leifang was heading to Taylor's Bar to hang out with Hitomi and Hayate. Hitomi had phoned her, and it had been a while since they'd gone to Taylor's Bar together. Leifang stopped at the door and picked up her phone after she got a text notification from Hitomi.

 _'You know who' is also here!_

Leifang gulped, flushed and turned her phone to silent. She knew who Hitomi was referring to. Who else could it be? She couldn't stand idle at that door. She opened it and walked past Jann Lee sitting at a table alone. As she walked by said-table, she tripped over nothing.  
Jann Lee stood up instantly from his table and lent out a hand to Leifang.

Leifang tried to say something, but it ended up all being…babble.  
 _What is wrong with me today_ , she thought?

"It happens," Jann Lee nodded, "I smashed a vase once."

"Oh," Leifang's face was as red as a tomato, "well…thank you. Ha-ha…"

"No problem," Jann Lee sat back down, continuing his glass and barely making eye-contact, "good to see you, Leifang."

Leifang murmured something that resembled a 'yeah' and headed to the table where Hitomi and Hayate were sitting.

"Everything okay, Leifang?" Hitomi asked, "I was going to go help, but Jann Lee already"-

"I'm fine," Leifang covered her face with her hands, "It was just a little embarrassing, that's all."

"Don't worry about it, Leifang," Hayate said, "I'll pay for the drinks"-

"Hayate, I'm under 21," Hitomi sighed.

"Oh," Hayate paused for a second, " well, there's plenty of alcohol-free drinks at the bar, right?"

"Of course! I forgot this was your first time at Taylor's," Hitomi said, "you coming, Leifang?"

"I'll…keep the table for you guys," Leifang said, still blushing. She closed her eyes and took a deep, long breath, but then when she opened her eyes, Jann Lee was sitting at the table with her.

"I couldn't help but notice," Jann Lee said, "I hope they're okay with me sitting here."

"Y-yeah," Leifang gulped.

"If this is about the train incident, you need to get over it already," Jann Lee shook his head, "the sixth tournament is coming in a couple of months and you need to raise your confidence. Your awkwardness caused your downfall."

"No, it isn't that," Leifang let out some nervous laughter, "just having an off-day. Social stuff makes me…exhausted in a way."

"So you're introverted, like me," Jann Lee did a slight smile, something Leifang barely saw, "interesting."

"I guess," Leifang couldn't make eye-contact.

"What is actually wrong with you?" Jann Lee asked, tilting his head slightly, "are you ill?"

Before Leifang could answer, Hayate and Hitomi had returned to the table with drinks.

"Oh, Jann Lee is sitting with us?" Hitomi winked at Leifang.

"Don't you dare!" Leifang murmured, but Jann Lee clearly heard.

"So _that's_ why you're acting strange," Jann Lee raised an eyebrow, "it makes a lot of sense now that I think about it…"

Leifang was this close to breaking down in embarrassment, but Jann Lee seemed relaxed, resting his posture on his seat.

"So is it officially a double-date?" Hitomi asked.

"Hitomi, that's enough," Hayate placed the drinks down, "sorry."

"Don't be," Jann Lee took a sip of his drink that he'd brought with him to the table, "we're adults, this teenage crush nonsense is foolish." Around this point, Leifang was starting to realise Jann Lee had a few drinks in him. She remembered Zack telling her on Zack Island that Jann Lee could be a very honest drunk.

"You're right," Hitomi sighed, "I did get a bit excited."

Jann Lee was about to reply but he noticed someone walk in the bar. A man in construction gear with lots of tattoos on his arms. Jann Lee took a deep breath and sighed. 

"You okay?" Hayate asked.

"I'm fine," Jann Lee downed his possibly third or fourth drink after saying that, "I just…I know how Leifang feels when I look at him."

"Oh," Leifang awkwardly looked away.

"No, not that," Jann Lee rolled his eyes, "I mean, when I fought him in the bar, and lost. I wanted to defeat him. It's almost…ironic, because I thought you were being silly, Leifang."

"Maybe we're both silly," Leifang giggled slightly.

Jann Lee also chuckled back, which is something Leifang also never saw before. Maybe he just felt more comfortable now he knew why Leifang had been acting quite strange around him recently. Heck, maybe it was the drink, or both at the same time.

"I'm going back up to the bar to get another drink," Jann Lee said, "does anyone want me to get something for them?"

"Hm, black coffee will be fine," Leifang placed her elbow on the table, resting the palm of her hand on her jaw.

"Oh yeah, they serve coffee now," Hitomi scratched her head, "I'll stick to my juice. How's the beer, Hayate?"

"It's, well, not my taste," Hayate placed the bottle on the table, "you can have it."

"But I'm"-

"You have a responsible adult with you, so it should be fine," Leifang tried not to laugh as she said that.

The three had a nice chat as Jann Lee headed to the bar.

He ordered a fifth beer and a black coffee. He waited for it to arrive. Whilst he was waiting, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a man with - no, this had to be the drink – glowing red eyes grinning at him.

"Hey, buddy," he smiled, "you remember me right?"

Jann Lee felt uncomfortable and left as soon as he got the drinks to the table.

"I've…I've got to go," Jann Lee ran out of the bar.

"Wait!" Leifang stood up and followed him.

Hitomi was about to follow her, but Hayate told her to 'leave them to it'. She sighed and sat back down, hoping everything would be okay.

…

"What's wrong?" Leifang asked.

"Nothing," Jann Lee sighed, "I just saw someone, and…"

"The man in the sleeveless hoodie with the tattoos?" Leifang tilted her head, "do you know him from somewhere?"

"Yes…I aspire to beat him in a match one day, but, there was something off about him."

"Does…does drinking make you more honest?" Leifang asked.

"I've been told that by others, but I don't know," Jann Lee said, "I'm not drunk. I only had two"-

"I saw way more than two," Leifang raised an eyebrow, handing Jann Lee some cash, "get a taxi, okay?"

"…thank you, Leifang," he smiled.

A taxi arrived, and before Jann Lee could get in, a large group of people (maybe around 20 people all wearing lab-coats and surgical masks) arrived. They shoved Leifang to the ground and grabbed Jann Lee.

Leifang stood up quickly and ran after the group. She followed them into an alleyway, where they were all standing around Jann Lee.

One of the freaks in the lab coats (a blue-haired girl with glasses and a very small stature) was holding a serum of some sort.

"Just as planned," she said and threw the serum on the floor. It summoned some sort of…portal. Leifang could feel herself falling, what the hell had she gotten into?

…

Leifang woke up next to Jann Lee in some sort of…cell. She attempted to grab the bars of the cell but it gave her a little shock.

"Ow!" Leifang moved back, "what the hell? Where are we?"

Jann Lee was already awake but he was just sitting against the wall in this empty, cold cell, "you fell for such an obvious trap," he sighed, "you should've just let me go."

"I know," Leifang placed both hands on her face, "I was stupid."

"So was I," he took a deep breath, "I shouldn't have ordered another drink when I saw that guy with the…red eyes. Ever since I fought that…jelly monster during the fourth tournament, this stuff doesn't even phase me anymore."

"Tell me about it," Leifang sat next to Jann Lee, resting her head on his shoulder, "and that woman _did_ look like she was made of jelly."

"That 'jelly monster' was Alpha-152, for your information," a familiar British accent said. She approached the cell, "oh yeah, don't touch those bars."

"I met you on Zack Island!" Leifang stood up, "you're…um, what was your name again? Christie?"

"Correct," she smiled, "we just need you and your heart's desire for a little experiment, then we'll let you go."

"N-not on my watch!" Jann Lee shouted, "we didn't consent to any of this, and we won't, no matter what!"

Christie tried to refrain herself from laughing and walked off.

"How do we get out of here?" Leifang clung onto Jann's arm, "an even better question would be 'how long have we been locked up for?'"

"True, it feels like hours," Jann Lee said, "I guess we'll have to…wait." He sighed.

A couple of awkward minutes passed, and tears fell from Leifang's eyes.

"Jann Lee," Leifang sobbed, "if we don't make it through this alive, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Stop being ridiculous," Jann Lee scoffed, "we'll be fine." He crossed his arms, not one-hundred per cent believing his own words.

A group of scientists in the same scary masks and coats arrived at the cell. The same short, blue-haired scientist with glasses pointed her finger at them, "we shall experiment on these two."

"No!" Leifang held Jann Lee close to her, "you won't take us!"

Jann Lee stayed silent but calm.

One of the scientists opened the cell with some sort of remote control and the blue-haired scientist walked in, holding some sort of odd gadget. She shocked them both with it. The girl had some awfully fast reflexes. The reflexes felt almost inhuman…

The rest of what happened was just a blur… the two remembered seeing needles, and people in test-tubes, but that's all they could remember.

…

Leifang woke up on a comfortable bed. Was this all a dream?

She got out of the bed, wearing the same clothes minus the shoes she wore. This wasn't her room. She looked at her inner elbow and noticed a plaster. A needle had been injected into it as if she had a blood test.

She ran out of the room into a spacious corridor, standing in her fighting stance.

"Who's there?! Come out!" she yelled, "I want to know where I am!"

"Lady Helena, I can hear her! She's awake!" a high-pitched voice shouted from another room.

From one of the doors, Helena Douglas ran into the corridor, "Leifang! Are you okay?"

"I'm…ugh…" Leifang yawned, "what happened and where am I? Is Jann Lee here?"

"Jann Lee is in another room," Helena placed both of her hands on Leifang's shoulders, "he's still asleep. And you are on the Freedom Survivor, which is my ship. Hayabusa and Ayane were scouting the new MIST lab, and…they found you. That's all I know."

"I just remember being shocked, and injected with a needle, and"- Leifang started to hyperventilate. The more she talked about it, the more she remembered what happened in that lab. The fading in-and-out consciousness, the maniacal laughter, and the people…the people in the test tubes…

"Oh dear," Helena slowly reached out for a hug and Leifang squeezed her, "you and Jann Lee can stay on here for a few days if you'd wish."

"I want to see Jann Lee," Leifang murmured after the hyperventilating stopped, "I need to see him."

"He's in the room at the very end," Helena lightly let go of Leifang, "I assume you want to be alone?"

"Yes, thank you, Helena," Leifang took a deep breath before heading to Jann's room.

…

She slowly opened the door to see that Jann Lee was sitting on his bed, scratching his head.

"Jann Lee, you're okay!" Leifang hugged him. Surprisingly, he _didn't_ throw her across the room for doing that.

"Do you also have a plaster on your inner elbow?" Jann Lee got out of the hug and stood up from the bed, holding his head.

"Yes," she replied, "I know you're a bit hungover, but…do you remember a lot from last night?"

"I remember Taylor's Bar, where I was talking with you, Hitomi and Hayate, the lab was as clear as day. And I don't feel hungover, I was more hungover when we were in the lab."

"So we must have been taken there overnight, and then rescued," she sighed, "just, thank goodness ninjas were scouting the area, god knows what might've happened."

"I don't want to think about it anymore," he insisted, "it's done. I…"

"What were you going to say?" Leifang asked.

"I…want to know if I was remembering things right, I couldn't tell if it was the drink."

 _Oh no, here it comes_ , Leifang thought.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

 _OH GOODNESS, HE REMEMBERED THAT_ , Leifang thought, shaking. "I…uh…yeah…?"

Jann Lee flushed slightly, a stern expression, "I'm glad. I like you too."

"Oh…that's good." _IT'S HAPPENING, IT'S HAPPENING_ , Leifang thought, "I'm going to…uh…I think Helena's servant is cooking breakfast, I'll meet you there once you've freshened up."

"See you there," Jann Lee watched Leifang leave the room.

Just as Leifang left the room, Jann Lee heard a "YES! YOU GO GIRL!" followed by loud, happy laughter. Jann Lee snickered a bit and picked up the new change of clothes that were lying on an end table near the bed.

 _ **SO AFTER ALL THAT TIME, I FINALLY FINISH IT. I THOUGHT THE DAY WOULD NEVER COME. THE WRITERS BLOCK WOULD APPEAR, THEN IT WOULD DISAPPEAR, AND THEN IT WOULD APPEAR AGAIN, AND THEN, AFTER ALL, THAT TIME MY WRITERS BLOCK FINALLY LEFT FOR GOOD RJFDJFGDJGFHF FRICK DARN**_

 _ **Current list:  
Eliot x Ayane by Dewa1990  
Hayate x Hitomi by Dewa1990  
Bayman and Hayate become friends after getting into a dangerous situation by Missy Tusara  
Helena finds out Bayman is her dad's killer by LittleMissyGalPal  
Kokoro x Zack by WolfRenshin  
Ryu Hayabusa x Ayane by Dragon347  
Eliot x Helena by Hellsink Bathall  
Eliot x Kasumi where they find alpha-152 and take care of her by Ccriss **_

_**NOTE: Requests are closed for the time being, I will reopen them once I've finished the Eliot x Kasumi fanfiction.  
**_


	13. Soooooo

Sooo for my Eliot x Ayane one-shot that's coming up, I want to do something different. A Warriors All-Stars/Musou Stars AU but it's just Dead or Alive characters instead of the big crossovers. Weird and obscure, I know, but I thought it would be fun to write. Thirty characters (hell, let's include Naotora Ii so that each team has an equal amount of members), ten on each team.  
Here will be the new teams

Shiki's Force (which the one-shot will focus on mainly)  
Ayane  
Hayabusa  
Eliot  
Hayate  
Helena Douglas  
Bayman  
Kokoro  
NiCo  
Nyotengu  
Naotora Ii

Tamaki's Force  
Bass  
Rig  
Zack  
Tina  
Leon  
Diego  
Lisa  
Momiji  
Christie  
Hitomi

Setsuna's Force  
Marie Rose  
Kasumi  
Honoka  
Raidou  
Leifang  
Jann Lee  
Gen Fu  
Mila  
Brad Wong  
Rachel 

If I ever make a full on fanfiction or even another one-shot set in this universe, I'll probably use this layout.

Current List (requests are closed!):  
 _ **Eliot x Ayane by Dewa1990 (currently working on!)  
Hayate x Hitomi by Dewa1990  
Bayman and Hayate become friends after getting into a dangerous situation by Missy Tusara  
Helena finds out Bayman is her dad's killer by LittleMissyGalPal  
Kokoro x Zack by WolfRenshin  
Ryu Hayabusa x Ayane by Dragon347  
Eliot x Helena by Hellsink Bathall  
Eliot x Kasumi where they find alpha-152 and take care of her by Ccriss **_

_**NOTE: Requests are closed for the time being, I will reopen them once I've finished the Eliot x Kasumi fanfiction.  
**_


End file.
